Estetoscopio
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: FINAL. Sora tiene dos partes: la sonrisa y la mueca. La sonrisa le cuenta a su hija que su padre es el único hombre de su vida; la mueca cuenta la verdad. El equilibrio se rompe con una noticia inesperada que pondrá a prueba su honradez. Un Joera propuesto por Japific para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Algo de Mishiro y Taiora. Sorato infeliz.
1. Dos partes

**Advertencias**: Este fic surge de un reto propuesto por la locura de **Japific** y como competimos por ser la más loca, yo acepté hacerlo. Vosotros sufrís las consecuencias. Es posible que este fic no te guste si quieres algo "rosa", primero porque no es lo mío y segundo porque tampoco es la ocasión. Tampoco te gustará si crees que Sora tuvo un matrimonio más feliz, y es muy posible que no te guste si no eres abierto a leer esta pareja. En ese caso, recuerda que Digimon no me pertenece, tan solo son historias de mi imaginación y todos tenemos de eso.

Si todavía te apetece, adelante. Espero que te guste.

**Estetoscopio**

_**Dos partes**_

―Ayer me preguntó con cuántos hombres estuve. Y yo le dije "con tu padre, hija. Con tu padre y nadie más". Se le marcaron los hoyuelos y me contestó que no se lo creía. Hay que ver cómo crecen. Mi madre siempre decía que la iba a echar de menos el día que se fuese, y la verdad, nunca comprendí porque decía eso aparte de para hacerme sentir culpable, pero tenía razón. Jamás creí que la necesitase tanto, parece que ahora puedo entenderla mejor. Cada vez que me decía lo mucho que deseaba que no creciese nunca… porque es la mejor forma de protegerles. Son bebés, los limpias, los alimentas, les quieres, no dejas que nada les lastime y un día ellos quieren hacerse daño y cuanto más intentas protegerles, más se alejan de ti. Por eso… es complicado. Uy, me he puesto a hablar demasiado. Enhorabuena por el embarazo ¿cinco meses, entonces?

Su exsecretaria le corrigió, eran seis, y se despidieron, no sin antes recordarle que estaba invitada a la fiesta prebebé.

Sora releyó el informe que tenía apoyado encima de la mesa mientras divagaba en su última conversación ¿Fiesta prebebé? ¿Qué invento era ese? Recordó el momento en el que le anunció a su madre que sería abuela. Al poco tiempo fue a buscar las viejas ropas confeccionadas con amor en su embarazo. Viendo esa escena, descubrió por primera vez el paso del tiempo en su rostro, ya que las arrugas que se formaron con su felicidad todavía seguían allí minutos después. Aquel día fue el mejor de su espera, y según pasaron los meses se acostumbró a ser feliz ¿Cómo no serlo, cuando todos los que te rodean lo son?

Ella conocía las dos partes. Había una parte feliz, la parte sonrisa, que abrazaba a su familia, hacía entrevistas, animaba a los demás, viajaba… y había otra parte, la mueca, en la que estaba sola, lamentándose por los amores que no fueron, por las veces que se equivocó y las veces que quiso equivocarse pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería romper la felicidad de quienes la rodeaban y dependían de su felicidad también.

Por ese motivo, para Sora ser madre significaba que debía aferrarse a su parte feliz y esconder la otra. Enterrarla en lo más profundo aunque renunciase a sus propios deseos. Aun así, no quería que creciesen nunca. Prefería sentirse atada y no cobarde.

Prefería decir "con tu padre y nadie más" y aclararse luego que no era por mentir, ni porque se avergonzara. Solo quería que su hija viese que el amor era algo serio, algo que podía ser para siempre. Porque ni ella misma era capaz de explicarse cómo se complicaba tanto a la hora de amar.

Se quitó las gafas, recomendadas por su oculista recientemente. Odiaba darse cuenta de que la letra pequeña cada vez era más pequeña, pero más odiaba tener que llevarlas. Con ellas su parte oculta salía a la luz y le recordaba lo mucho que había mentido a su hija.

Porque había una verdad, y solo su parte mueca podía decirla, en su imaginación. En el mismo lugar donde habita la vida que no tuvo.

―Te lo voy a contar, hija mía, hubo algunos. No fueron demasiado importantes, muy pocos llegan a serlo. Papá se iba de gira mucho tiempo y teníamos problemas porque yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, él tampoco. A veces salía hasta las tantas y al día siguiente solo se acordaban los _paparazzis_ que le seguían constantemente. A veces yo leía esas revistas, mal hecho, lo sé, y les daba crédito y entonces acudía a un amigo que tenía: Joe ¿Te acuerdas de él? Venía a casa con su hijo, seguro que sabes a quien me refiero.

»Pues, acudía a ese amigo y lloraba con él, era con el único que me atrevía a hacerlo ya que en esa época todavía era incapaz de mirar a Taichi, no después de conocer sus sentimientos ¿Cómo confesarle que renunció a mí para que yo le fuese infiel a su mejor amigo? No podía hacerle daño dos veces. Además, Joe siempre supo escuchar.

»Esperaba a que acabase de desahogarme y después me convencía de que no debía pensar así. Es extraño como lo conseguía sin apenas palabras. Me sentía fuerte a su lado, porque no todos los días un chico al que yo, a pesar de ser solamente un año mayor, siempre vi como alguien a quien había que escuchar, solía estar en lo cierto y por eso o quizás por muchas otras razones, me miraba a través de sus ojos y me gustaba a mí misma. No pasaba muy a menudo. Vosotros no lo entendéis porque no sois como yo, ni siquiera como papá. Habéis crecido viendo amor, pensando que lo encontraréis fácilmente, pero no todos los niños tienen esa suerte y cuando esos niños son adultos siguen pensando que no lo van a encontrar.

»Más tarde ya no hubo otros hombres. Solo papá y Joe. Volví a ser capaz de hablar con Taichi, pero solo para darme cuenta de que él estaba mejor sin mí, y yo, probablemente, no podía estar bien con nadie.

»Sabía que ya no sentía lo mismo con tu padre. No lo entiendes, porque todavía no te ha pasado, aunque creas que sí. Nos habíamos pasado la vida huyendo de cosas, y descubrimos que estando juntos no necesitábamos nada más. Pero eso se acabó. No sé si fue por los sentimientos de culpabilidad, o porque a pesar de lo contento que le puso el embarazo, siguió con sus planes de marcharse al espacio. Sentí que volvía a huir de mí, pero yo ya no tenía las ganas para hacerlo. Tampoco el valor para decírselo, "quédate conmigo, aunque sea quédate infeliz". Supongo que no puedo culparle por no poder atarle, fue lo que más me atrajo de él cuando empezamos a salir.

»Tú eras muy pequeña, no creo que te acuerdes, pero Joe pasaba mucho tiempo en casa cuando papá no estaba. Te contaba cuentos mientras yo hacía las tareas que no había podido hacer durante el día. Es por eso que te gustan tanto las series de médicos, estoy segura, porque muchas veces tú le llamabas "doctor" y le pedías el aparato ese para escuchar el corazón, no recuerdo su nombre.

»Cuando ya dormíais, le servía una copa de vino y nos quedábamos hablando. Creo que nunca nadie supo la relación tan especial que teníamos, se extrañaban cuando nos reuníamos y nos sentábamos al lado. Pero miro nuestras fotografías y siempre estábamos el uno junto al otro, es curioso.

»Después dejó de venir, tú preguntabas por él. Más incluso que por papá, pero yo simplemente te dije que su hijo había vuelto y también le necesitaba. No te puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que me dolía tu pregunta, lo que quería recuperar esas conversaciones en el sofá. Siempre me hacía recordar ese momento, poco después de decírselo, confesarle que era mi único motivo para poder afrontar el día a día. "Te noto más callado desde que lo sabes. Así estaba yo después de que Taichi se me declarase, pero yo tenía diecisiete años. Me sorprende que actúes así, la verdad."

»Me arrepiento de esas palabras porque tal vez, si le hubiese dejado pensárselo, él acabaría rompiendo su moral. En lugar de eso, me dijo que ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, pero que ya era tarde. Teníamos familia, nos necesitaban. Y no se me ocurrió nada mejor echarle en cara que su mujer le había abandonado dos veces ¡Dos! Y que en lugar de tratar de recuperarla, se quedaba hablando conmigo… Supuso el fin de nuestros encuentros.

»Tengo una amiga con la que me lamento de mi matrimonio. Tienes que saber que a todas las parejas les pasa, tarde o temprano. Yo siempre me quejo de lo mismo "no se puede decirle nada a Yamato. Cada vez que lo intento, se va de casa o se encierra en su despacho. Dice que no quiere hablar y eso es todo." No parece una gran queja, pero es difícil tener una relación con alguien que no es capaz de hablar de ella. En una ocasión, mi amiga, la que te hace esas tartas de cumpleaños con tantos adornos, se hartó y me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo "Déjale y para de quejarte. Ya sabías cómo era antes de casarte"

»Tenía razón y no volví a mencionárselo. Así que mis quejas se quedaron para esos días en los que las dos partes se separan y una habla con la otra. Tampoco le conté que echaba de menos hablar con Joe, aunque sé que ella lo hubiese entendido, porque me doy cuenta de cómo busca la atención de otro amigo nuestro, ya sabes, el padre de esa niña tan lista, y como él aún se ruboriza al verla y parece mareado, cada vez que nos reunimos.

»Pero tienes que saberlo, hija, mejor que lo sepas ahora y lo recuerdes cuando te enamores. Hay amores que duran toda la vida y otros que no, no importa cómo se dieron ni si fueron buenos, siguen ahí mientras no queramos desprendernos de ellos. Y Joe sigue ahí y seguirá, porque no quiero perder esa sensación, saber que mi vida pudo ser diferente a su lado.

* * *

**Como yo ya me conozco, puedo analizarlo. Esta introducción es muuuuy asondomar, a pesar de que he notado que usé frases más largas que de costumbre. **

**Por el momento del reto de Japific solo tiene el Joera pero... continuará.**


	2. Cero negativo

**Advertencias**: Me ha sorprendido el recibimiento del fic, no voy a negarlo, pero era solo una introducción a esos sentimientos ocultos. Es posible que este capítulo no guste, presenta una situación más arriesgada. Trato un tema polémico y es más dramático. También hay un OC, no se roba protagonismo, sólo quiero que cumpla el papel de malo maligno xD.

**Estetoscopio**

**_Cero negativo_**

Leyó el último informe y algo, no sabía si porque la misma moda es cíclica, la llevó a aquella conversación ¡Qué buena decisión había tomado su secretaria al abandonar la empresa! Estaba acabada, sin duda. Cada temporada era peor que la anterior y su valor iba disminuyendo todos los días. Ya no recordaba cuál había sido la última tienda importante inaugurada. Nadie tenía muy claros los motivos, pero era seguro, solo podían salvar la firma vendiéndola a la competencia: Mark Mühlenen, el dueño del imperio alemán online que arrasaba en oriente.

Y, aun tomando esa decisión, tendrían que reducir gran parte de la plantilla. Las tiendas online salen muy baratas en cuanto personal.

―Me apena esta situación ―había dicho Mark el gordo, como a sí mismo le gustaba llamarse. Bromeaba con poseer una tripa con órbita propia (creía que el mundo giraba en torno a él) e incluso, cuando no estaba en un casino apoyando cubatas encima de ella, daba conferencias defendiendo su enorme barriga como símbolo contra los "comehierbas"―. De ningún modo trato de aprovecharme de ella. Así son los negocios, el pez grande se come al pequeño, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esas personas que han dedicado la mitad de sus vidas a esta casa. Pensadlo, pero hacedlo rápido, no quisiera terminar comprando una tienducha de barrio. Ya sabes las condiciones de mi oferta.

Sora conocía bien esas condiciones, eran tan indignas e insultantes que solo podía escupirles encima. Ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía tanto interés en acostarse con ella aunque intuía que sus noches con putas se habían vuelto aburridas. Siendo su lema "si el dinero no puede solucionar algo, es que no has ofrecido la cantidad suficiente", no necesitaba indagar en su persona.

No se lo había contado a nadie más, los rumores de la quiebra se iban haciendo más consistentes pero la parte sonriente era la que iba todos los días a la oficina.

Claro que la mueca se asomó sin poder detenerla. Se dijo, es imposible y a la vez, algo le indicaba que no lo era.

_"Un nuevo caso de ángel de la muerte" _

Su corazón se aceleró. Agarró el periódico con las manos temblorosas y leyó palabras sueltas necesitando algo, un indicio de que sus latidos estaban errados, las iniciales que le dijeran que no era su amigo el rostro pixelado de la fotografía. Podía haber más médicos con ese corte de pelo, con la misma palidez, podían ser igual de delgados… podían ser J.K. Millones de personas, no es mucho suponer que pudiesen coincidir en eso también.

Además, era estúpido pensar en ello. Joe Kido jamás podría ser un ángel de la muerte, porque en todos esos años nunca había visto a su amigo hacer algo que fuese en contra de la ley. Joe Kido, el mismo que rezaba oraciones antes de una operación pidiendo un milagro, no podía inducir a la muerte siendo consciente de ello.

No podía ser real y estaba ante sus ojos.

_"Hasta el momento se han investigado treinta presuntos asesinatos cometidos por el médico, pero no se descarta que haya muchos más…" _

_"Al parecer, comenzó a practicar eutanasias activas a raíz de una depresión cuyos allegados aseguran…"_

Sora detuvo la lectura. No se pudo sentir más estúpida por creer que su amigo había sobrellevado bien la situación. Qué injusta había sido, solo por seguir sus consejos, porque sentía que eso era lo que él esperaba de ella, que permaneciera con su familia. Le había abandonado en su peor momento ¿Cómo pudo creer que se valía por sí mismo? ¿Cómo no ser capaz de ver sus tormentos?

¿Cómo no apoyarle después de presenciar el inicio de su locura años atrás?

El día que nadie quiso esperar. Su rostro descompuesto delante de sus mismos pacientes. Desquiciado por completo, y sin embargo, tan cuerdo.

―¡No! ¡NO! ―había gritado hasta que fue imposible saber qué estaba diciendo.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ―preguntó el jefe del hospital, ataviado en su bata como rara vez ocurría, solo para poder intervenir en ese caso―. Sacadlo, lleváoslo, que no lo vea. Conectad los monitores, vamos, no podemos perderlo.

―¡Puedo hacerlo! ―exclamó soltándose con una fuerza nunca vista en su delgado cuerpo. Dos hombres más corrieron para detenerle.

―No puedes, no puedes ejercer con un familiar, lo sabes.

Joe Kido conocía el reglamento y por primera vez quería saltárselo como fuese.

―Es su corazón ¡Está en su corazón!

―Lo saben Joe, todos son médicos, por favor, mantente alejado de esto.

Joe Kido solía ser un hombre medido. Hacía mucho tiempo que había controlado su ansiedad, todos se extrañaron al verle así. Pero quién, de todos ellos, sería capaz de actuar con la cabeza fría al ver que el paciente adolescente con un cuadro crítico que ha llegado a urgencias y necesita una sangre muy rara, no es otro que tu hijo.

Cero negativo. Su padre tampoco podía ser donante, él era cero positivo. El negativo le venía por su madre. Joe solía decir con una sonrisa que era el grupo de los que daban todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Y ese tipo de personas no siempre se ven recompensadas.

_"Según fuentes procedentes del hospital, el residente J.K., era uno de los mejores profesionales del país hasta el fatídico accidente hace dos años en el que..."_

¿Dos años? Sora levantó la vista por primera vez, ese dato tenía que estar equivocado. Solo había visto a Joe en una ocasión tras el funeral de su hijo y, aunque estaba más callado de lo normal, lo encontró tan centrado como siempre. Se acordaba de haberlo comentado con Yamato. Lo guardaba en su mente, escuchar esa voz llena de celos mientras apoyaba los pendientes en la mesilla de noche.

―Centrado ¿Centrado, Sora? Sabes, siempre he creído que te ciegas cuando se trata de él ―confesó soltando el rencor acumulado―. Eres capaz de ver los defectos de cualquiera, eres igual que tu madre. Pero no, a él le encuentras centrado.

Si lo hubiese dicho de otro modo, demostrando cómo le preocupa que pudiera estar perdiendo el interés en la pareja, encontraría seductor esa llamada de atención, pero hablaba el amor propio, y ya ni recordaba la última vez que reaccionó al observarla quitándose el sostén.

―¿Acaso no es cierto? ―preguntó Sora con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había tratado con esa situación.

Yamato se desplomó sobre la cama con los zapatos puestos. Sora los miró con desaprobación, apretó los labios y se puso una camiseta.

―No es eso, es… cómo lo dices ―explicó Yamato bajando el tono de voz.

Su cuello se tensó al escucharlo.

―¿Cómo digo el que? Centrado, ¡a quién se le cuente! ¿Cómo te puede molestar eso? Nunca he escuchado a nadie decir "Dios, qué tío tan centrado. Cómo me pone eso".

Yamato le dio la espalda. A ella y a su risa burlona. Aquella noche la pasó despierto sobre la colcha sin quitarse los zapatos.

―Déjalo, para que luego te quejes de que no hablo sobre sentimientos…

Sora apagó la luz, lamentándose por no haber comprado una casa con un dormitorio extra.

Al día siguiente, Yamato, ojeroso, la llamó por teléfono dos veces. Una a la hora de la comida y otra antes de llegar a casa. Tenía que oírselo, no estaba enfadada, entendía su inseguridad y le seguía queriendo. Pero sobre todo, no volvería a pasar tanto tiempo hablando con otro hombre, ya fuese centrado o no, mientras desatendía a su marido.

No le costó mucho mantener esa promesa, ya que no había vuelto a saber de Joe Kido hasta ese momento.

Una sonrisa que aparecía en la intimidad revelaba que sí había roto esa promesa, pero Sora creía que si no pasaba de su mente no estaba tan mal.

Solía recurrir a Joe para poder excitarse. También cuando estaba aburrida fantaseaba con él, palpándole el cuerpo con ese aparato del cuál seguía sin recordar el nombre. Un roce frío. No entendía su atracción a lo frío. Le imaginaba impasible, tan solo su garganta se contraía tragando saliva, porque quería ver como su desnudo alteraba a alguien y quien mejor que él, a pesar de que un médico ve otros cuerpos a diario. Le gustaba que pusiese un poco de resistencia, porque de otro modo no sería el Joe que conocía. Le decía, "no podemos hacer esto, hay pacientes esperando". Y ella le contestaba que también estaba enferma. Cuando se daba cuenta de a quién estaba abrazando mientras pensaba esas cosas, llegaba a la conclusión de que no era tan fantasía después de todo. Estaba enferma.

_"Declaran haberle visto con síntomas de resaca y abusando de pastillas…"_

La noticia apuntaba a una posible reducción de condena si finalmente se aceptaba como atenuante su depresión. Sora no quería pensar en una reducción de condena, porque lo último que podía imaginar era a su amigo, el hombre con la actitud más recta que conocía, pasando más de un día en prisión.

A pesar de sus deseos, llevaba tres días encerrado.

* * *

1. ¿Por qué esa fijación con la barriga de **Mark**? Para mí en él representa la gula y quería mostrarlo como un millonario lleno de vicios (juego, comida, bebida, mujeres)

2.** Ángel de la muerte** puede tener muchos significados, pero así he visto que llaman en la prensa a las personas que son juzgadas por practicar la eutanasia. Es un debate que me queda grande, aunque trataré de profundizar más.

3. Los **cero negativo** pueden donar sangre a todos, pero solo pueden recibir del mismo grupo. Por eso "que dan todo sin esperar nada a cambio".

4. No quería matar a nadie, necesitaba a Joe condenado y para eso, tenía que justificar su cambio y fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

5. Intenté reflejar las dos partes del matrimonio Ishida, sí, Matt no era capaz de hablar; tampoco Sora colaboraba mucho. Muy pocas veces hay un solo culpable.

Ya está. Espero continuar pronto la historia.


	3. Vivir con dolor

**Estetoscopio**

**_Vivir con dolor_**

―No voy a firmar estos papeles, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Sora bufó.

―¡También es mi dinero! ―recordó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, haciendo números con la empresa y el resto de sus bienes. Estaba desesperada, ni aun vendiendo todo conseguiría el dinero que Joe necesitaba para su fianza.

―¡Y el mío! ―replicó Yamato.

Sora respiró profundamente. Sabía que su marido no se pondría de su parte mediante la discusión. Trató de dulcificar su voz.

―Está bien, firma y solo cogeré la mitad. Te lo prometo.

Yamato negó horrorizado.

―No puedo, Sora. Le daría el dinero si fuese inocente. Pero no lo es. Cometió todos esos crímenes, no puedo pagar la libertad de un asesino. No puedo…

Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De pronto sintió que llevaba años compartiendo cama con un desconocido.

En aquel momento, se lamentó por no ver más películas de juicios. Por no haber estudiado oratoria, por no leer más las columnas de opinión o escuchar la radio para encontrar las palabras perfectas que ayudasen a cambiar el punto de vista de Yamato. Pero sobre todo, se lamentó de no haber hecho separación de bienes.

Porque ella solo conocía un tipo de lenguaje, aquel que salía del corazón, ni siquiera se le daba bien negociar en el trabajo.

―¡Por favor! No es ningún asesino, es nuestro amigo. Esas personas querían morir.

Yamato apretó los dientes.

―No somos nadie para decidir eso.

―Pero sí para privar a un hombre de su libertad ―contestó Sora inmediatamente. Llevaba preparada esa respuesta, lista desde el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que el famoso ángel de la muerte no era otro que el hombre con quien se imaginaba tener algún día una vida distinta.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. El argumento de Sora había calado en Yamato, quien comprendía las similitudes entre el fin de una vida y el fin de una vida libre. Lo comprendía más de lo que quería. Finalmente, halló la respuesta que le permitiría dormir tranquilo.

―Él pudo decidir. No sabemos nada sobre esas personas, ya no están para decírnoslo.

Sora rodó los ojos. No había tenido en cuenta ese aspecto. Ella tampoco estaba segura de si esas personas habían podido decidir, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Decidir conociendo todas las alternativas, decidir por ellos mismos, por su felicidad, con valentía y no con miedo. Decidir como ella nunca lo había hecho.

Tenía que verle, hablar con él y descubrir si también se había convertido en un desconocido. Tenía miedo de hacerlo y que eso acabase con todas sus fantasías, sus pensamientos acerca de su vida paralela, sus encuentros mágicos y fríos.

Pero quería decidir, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Por ello, perfumada más de la cuenta, acudió a la prisión en cuanto Yamato no se encontraba en casa para verla salir.

Desde el coche vio a un músico tocando en la calle. Veía dónde colocaba sus dedos y descifraba su melodía. No parecía estar pidiendo dinero, no buscaba la compasión de nadie. Disfrutaba con su instrumento y no necesitaba nada más, Yamato conocía esa sensación. Astronauta y músico cruzaron miradas, una mueca y una sonrisa; la sonrisa podía haber sido suya, del hombre que conducía un auto caro. Podía, si hubiese tomado otro camino, si no acabase de salir de casa con la seguridad de que su esposa lo haría al verle girar la esquina.

Sora nunca había estado en la cárcel y descubrió que era más incómodo de lo que podía imaginar. Sus pupilas hicieron un informe sobre el entorno; su oído lo corroboró. Cada día que Joe pasaba en ese lugar, una parte de su amigo se perdía para siempre. Lo sabía, porque aunque no era una experta en psicología ni había leído sobre el tema, su propia experiencia la hizo ser consciente de cómo el entorno que percibimos, el rol que cumplimos, el trato que nos dan, influyen en la personalidad. Por eso una de las primeras cosas que la gente pregunta es ¿a qué te dedicas?, así creen hacerse una idea de la persona que pueden encontrar.

Y un médico, nadie se espera encontrar un médico entre rejas.

―Estoy tratando de reunir el dinero para la fianza ―dijo tratando de ganarse su confianza, pensando que lo mejor era mostrarle que ella confiaba en él―. Tal vez, si entre varios ponemos un poco y si tú tienes ahorros también, podamos conseguirlo.

Joe, quien no había hecho ningún gesto hasta ese momento, mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

―¿De qué serviría? Mejor empezar ahora mi condena ―pronunció como si acabasen de darle un premio.

―¿Tan seguro estás de tu final?

Joe relamió sus labios pensando una respuesta. Conocía el significado del bulto en la frente de Sora y a pesar de su pasado juntos, o quizás por ello mismo, quería verlo desaparecer.

―Yo lo hice, es la ley. ―Se encogió de hombros.

Sora supo que a pesar de todo, Joe seguía siendo tan centrado como recordaba y había actuado con responsabilidad. Quería aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ella no soportaba que lo hiciese.

―¿No puedes dejar la ley a un lado por un momento?

No pudo evitar una pequeña risa, al darse cuenta de lo irónico que era decirle eso al hombre que tenía dividido al país.

Joe se inclinó hacia ella juntando sus manos.

―¿Estás aquí porque te sientes culpable, Sora? ―preguntó con seriedad sin ser capaz de mirarla. El bulto en la frente se hizo más grande― ¿Porque tus hijos convencieron al mío de faltar a clase esa tarde? ¿Porque el mío protegió a los tuyos y lo pagó con su vida? O quizás porque ni siquiera hubiesen nacido si te hubieses atrevido a ser sincera y decirle con cuántos estuviste mientras él seguía un sueño. ―Joe volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás y levantó las cejas recordando algo más―. Antes de que te abandonara por otro sueño.

―Joe…

―Mira, al final tenemos eso en común. A los dos nos dejaron dos veces. ―Sora asintió grabando esas palabras para siempre en su memoria. Habían pasado muchos años y Joe se la acababa de devolver―. Si hubiésemos tenido un poco más de amor propio, Sora.

―Lo he pensado muchas veces.

―Así no ―añadió Joe mordiéndose la lengua y toqueteando la mesa con los dedos.

―Lo sé. No me siento culpable, es más bien… ―Sora se rascó la nuca, nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido―. Da lo mismo, ya lo sabes todo, Joe. Todo lo que he callado, lo que nadie sabe, tú... Sí, iba a ser sincera y entonces me enteré de mi embarazo y solo pude pensar que si aquella noche en la que dormimos abrazados lo hubiésemos hecho, mi vida se derrumbaría cuando finalmente descubriera quién era el padre de la criatura. Y mi vida siguió, echando cemento sobre las mentiras. Yamato no sabe que hubo otros, ni que quería dejarle porque solo me sentía bien contigo. Y me sentía bien, no fue como con Yamato, era diferente, pero se sentía bien. Lo sabes, todo. Cuando se volvió a ir… no te lo he dicho, supongo que para mí ser más amable contigo es una forma de decírtelo, pero no pasa un día que no te agradezca haber estado conmigo. No sé qué hubiese sido de mí.

Joe levantó las cejas lentamente.

―Lo estás viendo. Lo que ha sido de mí.

Sora se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba esa frase y miró las manos de Joe, llenas de arañazos. La mayor parte eran recientes pero también se notaban cicatrices antiguas que ascendían por el brazo. Joe las apartó de su vista en cuanto se dio cuenta. Él la había acompañado en sus peores momentos y ella no pudo olvidarlo jamás, de ahí sacaba sus fuerzas para preocuparse por otros, porque alguien ya estaba pendiente de ella.

Se sentía la persona más desagradecida del mundo.

―No eres un monstruo. Estoy segura de ello y quiero que me lo cuentes todo, te conseguiré un mejor abogado. Te sacaré de aquí cuánto antes.

Joe negó con rapidez.

―No insistas. Acostúmbrate a lo que ves, es lo mejor.

Sora sintió el calor apoderarse de su cara. Empezaba a odiarle. Estaba harta de hacer siempre lo mejor, quería seguir su instinto y le decía que Joe no merecía acabar así. Ni siquiera aunque fuese culpable, aunque la ley lo reflejase, aunque admitiera que no actuó con responsabilidad ¡Ella llevaba toda una vida actuando como otros esperaban! Y como recompensa, le quedaban sus fantasías bajo las sábanas y cierta mueca que asomaba en la soledad.

Teniendo esos aspectos en cuenta, decidió ser valiente, fundir sus dos partes en una. No podía permitir ese destino y necesitaba su colaboración.

―Lo harás, lo tienes que hacer por mí. Pelearás por salir.

Joe negó.

―Lo único que tenía era mi trabajo. Ya no tengo nada. Solo esperar a la muerte ¿Sabes qué es peor que la muerte? Vivir con dolor.

―¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que el dolor no se irá? ―preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas por primera vez. No sabía si por él, o por ella―. Es parte de la vida.

―Si piensas eso, entonces no deberías creer que merezco salir de aquí. Y si no lo piensas, me das la razón.

Sora se perdió en esa argumentación. Estaba claro que Joe sí atendió en sus clases de oratoria. Ya no sabía que creer, porque no era capaz de meter esa lógica en sus sentimientos. Meneó la cabeza ¡que más daba si tenía razón o no! No importaba para sus objetivos.

―Estás encubriendo a alguien. No fuiste tú solo ¿verdad?

Joe sonrió, pero Sora fue capaz de descubrir la mueca. Estaba muy acostumbrada a ella.

―¿Me ves moralmente incapaz? ―preguntó como si le divirtiera la situación.

Negó temblando. La respuesta era un no, dicho bien alto. Firme y simplemente no, porque iba a sacarle de ahí y estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus límites.

* * *

**_Si piensas eso, entonces no deberías creer que merezco salir de aquí. Y si no lo piensas, me das la razón_.**

Explico esta frase que puede parecer confusa, Joe responde eso cuando Sora le dice que el dolor es parte de la vida. Entonces, si ella piensa eso, debería estar en contra de "aliviar el sufrimiento", que es lo que Joe ha hecho con sus pacientes. La segunda parte se refiere a que él prefiere no salir de ahí a salir y afrontar que ya no tiene nada.

Intento darle un poco de profundidad a Yamato, puede salirme mejor o peor, pero seguirá habiendo más de él. También quiero que salgan Mimi, Taichi y puede que Koushiro. Tengo planeada la trama, pero a rasgos muy generales.

Estuvo nevando y tengo un poco de fiebre, se me suelen escapar errores cuando escribo en estas condiciones, pero la verdad es que no encuentro nada. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia/duda/lo-que-sea, ya sabéis ¡Gracias!


	4. Rojo y azul

Un capítulo más alegre, por fin un descanso.

**Estetoscopio**

**_Rojo y azul_**

―Si tuviese el dinero no lo dudaría, no ha hecho nada tan terrible ―resolvió Mimi con sencillez y se metió una pasta en la boca. Sora podía haberse alegrado, era la primera respuesta positiva que recibía en toda la mañana, pero sabía que esa reacción sería apresurada, Mimi no había acabado de pensar. Tenía la molesta costumbre de hacerlo en alto―. No suena muy bien, o sea, ángel de la muerte es bonito. Pero el significado me da escalofríos. Yo no sería capaz ―apoyó uno de sus dedos en el labio― ¡no, no lo sería en la vida! Claro que estoy segura de que Joe no es una mala persona.

Sora esperó impaciente a que terminase de masticar un trozo de bizcocho recién horneado. No le importaban las reflexiones, tal vez las más largas que su amiga había hecho jamás, porque solo quería ver un cheque firmado.

―Yo también estoy segura ―apremió.

―Sí, no hay duda de ello. Claro que ha podido cambiar, ¡qué vida más desgraciada tuvo! No sé… no pensé que fuese tan difícil saberlo. Sigue siendo amigo nuestro, así que si pudiese ayudarle, ¡lo haría! No es algo tan terrible ―repitió, haciendo que Sora mirase la hora una vez más―. Pero desde que los estudios cerraron me tengo que conformar con lo que ves ―dijo señalando a su alrededor.

Sora, quien había acudido a Mimi creyendo que los estudios eran una máquina de hacer dinero, no era consciente de su cierre, tampoco de que Mimi ya no recibía dinero de su ex, no desde que su hijo vivía con él. Nunca lo hubiese adivinado por el entorno.

Lo acababa de examinar. El jardinero que se perdía a lo lejos cortando el césped, el collie de raza cuyo olor era más agradable que el de muchas personas, la piscina por la que podía cobrar entrada si tuviese una mente adaptada a los negocios en lugar del placer. No necesitaba ver el interior de la casa de tres plantas en la que Mimi decía asfixiarse, conocía de sobra los zapatos de la última colección de Lois Vutton que calzaba.

Rechazó de nuevo un dulce y asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Sin duda tenía que conformarse.

―Te preocupas demasiado por la línea ―opinó Mimi echándose dos cucharadas más de azúcar en el café―. Pero, ¿sabes quién ha ganado mucho dinero? ―Sora no contestó, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo― ¡Izzy! Sí, ¿te lo puedes creer? Se ha pasado media vida desarrollando programas complicadísimos sin ganar nada y ahora podría jubilarnos a todos gracias a ese estúpido bolígrafo que cambia de color según tu estado de ánimo. Solo que él, ya sabes cómo es, sigue comprando en almacenes baratos y vive en un apartamento de dos habitaciones. Al menos, se ha mudado al centro. Pero no sabe nada.

Sora no prestaba demasiada atención. Mientras escuchaba la vida de uno de sus amigos del cual -tenía que admitir- hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en él, tachaba de su lista mental a Mimi y barajaba cómo hablar con sus siguientes opciones.

―Yo tengo tres ¡Son divertidísimos! Puedes escribirle notas a la gente y que así sepan cómo te sentías al escribir ese mensaje. No todo el mundo sabe leer de verdad ¿sabes? Así, si un día leen una nota en color rosa sabrán que estaba feliz, mientras que el amarillo es para comentarios irónicos. Es muy útil. Han sacado una edición limitada con cristales Swaroski, pero creo que pasaré.

Si Sora pudiese tener uno de esos bolígrafos a mano, probablemente escribiría rojo, muy rojo.

Su empresa llevaba dos años detrás de realizar un proyecto con Swaroski mientras que su amigo lo conseguía con unos bolígrafos inútiles.

―Quiso darme una parte, dice que la idea se le ocurrió porque yo cambiaba constantemente de color en mis emails. Es algo súper necesario ―calificó Mimi, a pesar de que Sora recordaba cómo adjetivó los bolígrafos minutos antes―, la gente debería expresarse más utilizando colores. Tú, siendo diseñadora, deberías saberlo ―Sora asintió aburrida, no encontraba el momento de cortar la conversación. Mimi volvió a cambiar de tema, tenía más de veinte tertulias desarrollándose en su interior. Solía pasar después de un tiempo sin ver a nadie―. Pero no quiero aceptar su limosna, solo lo hace porque piensa que estoy arruinada ¡No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda! Mi libro saldrá pronto, estoy segura de que será un éxito.

Sora acababa de enterarse de la existencia de ese éxito, pero tampoco quería indagar más. Suponía que sería una especie de recetas de cocina escritas con colorines, una para cada estado de ánimo. Suponía también que a pesar de sus múltiples cambios de personalidad (reflejados en sus peinados) y hasta sus días inventados, como el día de llevar los calcetines al revés, no sería un libro muy extenso.

―Me ha llevado años coleccionar todos esos secretos ―no era necesaria la confirmación, podía suponer eso también―. He estado tan ocupada ―exageró abanicándose.

Sora creyó necesario interrumpir el monólogo antes de que comenzase un nuevo tema con sus ocupaciones. Miró la hora una vez más, tenía una reunión y debía seguir contactando con el grupo.

―Mimi, puedes decir que no, lo entenderé, pero ¿le pedirías tú el dinero a Koushiro? Apenas tengo trato con él.

Para sorpresa de Sora, Mimi negó rápidamente.

―¿Por qué no lo hace Joe? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

―Joe está pasando un momento muy difícil y seguro que tú puedes ayudarle, me acabas de decir que te iba a dar un cheque por la idea… ―recordó bostezando, dormir era una pérdida de tiempo.

―Ya, pero eso fue hace siglos. Es pasado. Llevo semanas molesta con él.

Sora interpretó esas semanas como un par de días y no quería indagar en los motivos de su enfado. Desde dónde alcanzaba a recordar, cuando Mimi y Koushiro no estaban molestos el uno con el otro, buscaban estarlo. Al menos, según contaba Mimi.

―Claro que, si es por Joe, podría hacer el esfuerzo y tratar de convencerle ―se auto exculpó.

Sora observó cómo se torcían las comisuras de la boca de Mimi. Si las manos de su amiga sostuvieran uno de esos bolígrafos escribiría rojo, muy rojo.

―¿Lo harías? ―Mimi asintió convencida― ¡Gracias! Empezaba a pensar que era la única a la que le importaba un poco ―dijo, adornando la verdad. Habían conseguido que se creyera la única a la que no le importaban las vidas agotadas antes de tiempo―. Seguro que conseguiremos ayudarle.

―Sí, le estoy mandando un mensaje para poder vernos lo antes posible. Tranquila, déjamelo todo a mí.

Mimi sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras tecleaba en la pantalla.

―¡Está hecho! Cenaremos juntos ―contó emocionada.

Sora sonrió agradecida, olvidando preguntarle por qué había decidido dejar de estar molesta tan rápido. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ese tipo de comportamiento que ya apenas la incomodaba. Solo entendía que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, tampoco separados. Solo lo entendía mejor de lo que quería.

Detrás de la sonrisa de Mimi estaba la certeza de que tenía una justificación para abrir sus piernas a Koushiro. Se la imaginaba manchando las sábanas con el carmín y volviendo a casa sin sentir aquello que llamaban culpabilidad.

No podía estar segura de que nunca hubiese sentido remordimientos, pero al menos lo parecía. Mimi era de esas personas a las que Sora envidiaba por saber disfrutar.

Entonces, una idea horrible apareció en su mente sin ser capaz de detenerla ¿Y si Joe justificaba con el dolor algún tipo de disfrute?

Si ese hombre, al que seguía creyendo la persona más moral que conocía, sentía algún tipo de placer, de un modo egoísta, entonces, todos sus esfuerzos por creer que era el mismo, serían en vano.

Pero Joe no conocía ese tipo de disfrute. Sus penas se habían apilado, una tras otra, sin darle tiempo a un descanso, hasta que ya no disfrutaba con nada. Evitaba a sus amistades, porque veía el dolor en sus caras cuando él no era capaz de fingir ser el de siempre. Centrado. Con los años había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, pero la suerte cada vez estaba más en su contra. Tanto, que ya no le quedó otra opción que anularlas.

Salvo algunas noches, en las que recordaba una época feliz. Debía retroceder mucho, tanto que casi no era adulto. Porque recordar un tiempo en el que su hijo vivía era demasiado doloroso.

Acostado sobre su mano, recordaba el tacto del jersey de Sora en el que apoyó la cabeza, observándola dormir hasta que el sueño le venció a él también. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, no quería que ese momento se fuese. Lo escribiría en naranja atardecer. Violeta.

Inevitablemente lo recordó después de la visita de Sora. Y se permitió soñar. Por un momento, no estaba en prisión, estas no existen en otros mundos. Volvían a ser jóvenes. Sin rencores. En la esquina de una cama le esperaba una espalda desnuda, la luz se reflejaba en el centro y un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello dibujaba un corazón.

Sabía que no lo necesitaba para reconocer ese cuerpo, pero siempre había creído que tenía una espalda bonita y le hacía gracia cómo ella nunca recordaba el nombre de ese instrumento. Tanta gracia que conseguía dormir mirando las sombras de las rejas. Sombras azules.

* * *

**1. **Decidí poner a Mimi directamente en lugar de pasar por otras personas y su rechazo, primero porque esto ya quedó representado con Yamato (son demasiados personajes) y segundo porque pienso que este fic funciona mejor sin alargarlo mucho, no hay necesidad, no sé que pensaréis vosotros. De todos modos, sabremos un poco más de ese rechazo en el siguiente capítulo. Y a Mimi, aparte de porque me gusta el personaje, bueno, por descarte le tocó. No veo a Kari de maestra dejando dinero, Miyako lo mismo y quería poner a otra mujer.

**2. **Las marcas están mal escritas. No sé si está en las reglas, pero si no dejan meter a gente real no creo que puedas involucrar marcas con mucha alegría. Tampoco es importante.

**3. **No sé cuánto le queda al fic, hay muchas tramas abiertas y todo se sigue desarrollando en mi cabeza, pero mi intención es seguir con este ritmo, capítulos cortos pero con avances.

¡Gracias y muchas!


	5. Antes del cielo

**Estetoscopio**

_**Antes del cielo**_

―No vuelvo a cenar contigo ―dijo Mimi mientras se ladeaba el cabello y le apartaba la mirada.

Koushiro arrugó la frente, sus amenazas ya no le provocaban más que ternura.

―¡No te rías de mí! ―protestó ella riendo también―. Tengo los pies mojados y voy a enfermar. ―Koushiro llevó la vista a los zapatos. Nadie le había mandado traer sandalias de tacón. Es más, odiaba verla con tacones―. Todo es culpa tuya.

―Tú no quisiste ir a mi casa ―respondió disfrutando de sus reproches.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos apretando a su cuerpo la gabardina que Koushiro le había dejado.

―Claro que no quiero ir nunca más a tu casa ¿qué te piensas?

Koushiro no contestó. Miró al cielo.

―Antes te gustaba venir aquí.

Mimi suspiró con la mirada fija en un charco. Koushiro no fue capaz de descifrar eso.

―Antes ―aclaró ella con firmeza―. Pero la verdad, los dos sabemos cómo está tu cuenta corriente. Podías haberte estirado un poco…

Koushiro se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía entrar en una discusión de quién había invitado a quién.

―No va conmigo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Mimi. Seguía sin comprender cómo alguien prefería un bocadillo a un menú degustación.

―No encuentro interés en ese tipo de placeres momentáneos.

Después de unos segundos escuchando la lluvia, Mimi forzó su risa.

―Pues mira, estás bebiendo café.

―¿Y qué? ―preguntó Koushiro―. Beber y comer son necesidades.

―La cafeína, por si no lo sabías ―recalcó encantada de darle lecciones―, es una droga.

―Quién fue a hablar ―respondió, había insistido infinidad de veces a Mimi para que bajase el consumo de azúcar. Pero ella opinaba que si había que morir de algo, que fuese de dulzura.

―Aún si fuese café bueno…

―No vuelvas con eso. Ya te lo he explicado, el dinero que he ganado lo invierto en trabajar en mis propios proyectos sin pensar en cómo mantenerme. Eso es lo que me hace feliz, trabajar en algo en lo que creo. Y no los trajes, las fiestas o los premios. Supongo que a ti te pasa lo mismo con la cocina. Por cierto, ¿qué tal el libro?

―Bueno, ya me conoces, todo el día creando ―expresó encogiéndose se hombros.

Koushiro sonrió.

―Claro.

―Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Koushiro la miró con interés. Sabía que si Mimi podía escoger, prefería hablar de ella misma.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó. Desde el momento en que leyó su mensaje, suponía que no lo estaba. Las cosas nunca estaban bien cuando tenía noticias suyas ―¿No viene tu hijo por vacaciones? ―Mimi, volviendo a mirar el charco, le dijo que vendría― ¿Ha vuelto a amenazarte tu ex?

―Está controlado. Ya hasta camino a oscuras sin pensarlo.

Koushiro asintió aliviado.

―Entonces, ¿qué es? ―preguntó. Podían ser miles de cosas, su mente se acababa de activar y no era por la cafeína. Hasta podía ser culpa suya, no sería raro. Se lamentó, tenía que haber estado más atento a las señales. Porque siempre había señales, pero no estaban hechas para él.

Mimi pensó en la respuesta idónea para Koushiro. La respuesta que no le haría volver a casa maldiciendo su impulsividad. Sí, él tenía razón, había tantas cosas mal que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Las había solo porque quería que las hubiese. Ella se había acostumbrado a acudir a él, a responsabilizarle aprovechándose de su afecto, arrepintiéndose en sus días más lúcidos de esa actitud.

Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que nunca iba a cambiar, porque ella sí prefería los placeres momentáneos. Porque ella buscaba el pasado en un reflejo, mientras Koushiro se permitía soñar. Se permitía seguir un camino diferente del resto. Y él era feliz, podía serlo solo. Y ella no.

―Todo ―dijo Mimi alzando la voz―. Es tan estúpido lo que estoy pensando. Es estúpido hasta para mí. Pero por primera vez no quiero decírtelo, y volver a casa pensando en por qué te lo habré dicho… Por primera vez trato de pensar en ti también ―Mimi se tapó la cara con sus manos y soltó un quejido―. Ya, se suponía que quedaba hoy contigo para ayudar a Joe y es en lo último que estoy pensando ¡No soy capaz de pensar en otros! Ni siquiera cuando necesitan ayuda de verdad.

En ese momento se acordó de Sora y de cuánto seguía queriendo ser como ella. Su matrimonio funcionaba, su empresa tenía éxito, sus hijos la besaban todos los días. Hasta encontraba las fuerzas para ayudar a otros. Sentía que Sora merecía más emblemas, los merecía todos mientras que ella misma no podía ni rendir cuentas a uno. Ni por un instante sospechó las verdaderas motivaciones de su amiga.

Mimi sintió la mano de Koushiro sobre su espalda hasta dejarla apoyada en su brazo. Pensó en llevarse esa mano a su casa.

―Sé lo de Joe ―confesó Koushiro más serio de lo habitual, que seguía siendo mucho―. No lo he mencionado, creí que no lo sabías. No quería verte mal, estropearlo diciéndolo. También, fue algo egoísta por mi parte, pero me gusta estar así, como hace un momento. Cada vez son menos. ―Mimi podía notar como hasta sus pies se secaban. Abrió los ojos y trató de memorizar esas palabras. Koushiro se estaba abriendo, para ella, no había necesitado enfadarse con él para conseguirlo. Inaudito―. No te sientas culpable, eso no lo va a librar de su condena. Tampoco el dinero, si venías por eso. No hay ninguna posibilidad. Joe lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en una cárcel. Él mismo se la ha impuesto. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cualquier cosa que Koushiro dijera sonaba cierta.

―Sora tampoco y ella lo está intentando.

Koushiro apretó los labios. Mimi pudo observar cómo se marcaban las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos.

―Sora ¿eh? Curioso ―comentó sin ápices de sorpresa. Conocía la mueca, más de lo que quería.

Llevó la vista al charco que tanto había observado Mimi y le cogió la mano, compensándola de algún modo por su dosis de realidad pero también porque le apetecía hacerlo. Recordó otro tiempo, una época en la que ella todavía era capaz de mirar al cielo, distraída entre fiesta y fiesta y el único compromiso que pretendía adquirir algún día (uno muy lejano) era casarse con alguien que la consintiese, y, siendo sinceros, nada parecía indicar lo contrario.

La vida y su extraño sentido del humor.

Volvió a pensarlo una vez más, esa frase tan manida y tan cierta. La razón por la que prefería mirar al cielo y no al pasado. _Parece que fue ayer_. No quería pensar en eso, saber que mañana volverían a pasar veinte años. No. El pasado era ayer y el futuro lejano, así debían ser las cosas. Y así, podrían seguir soñando. Ser jóvenes un poco más.

Pero en aquel pasado, mientras Mimi fantaseaba, él miraba al frente. Al siguiente paso y eso, aunque a veces costaba, le había ayudado a poder ser quién era. A estar un poco más cerca. Pero, extrañamente, cada vez le costaba más.

Cambió de vista otra vez. Mimi cerraba los ojos, no podía adivinar si estaba angustiada por Joe o solo fingía porque quería estar cerca de él. Tampoco le importaba.

Pensó en contárselo, decirle que no eran los únicos egoístas. Todos lo eran a su manera. Él conocía la historia detrás de la sonrisa de Sora. Había sido testigo de cómo Joe pasó dos semanas sin ir a clase y hasta faltó a un examen tras darse a conocer el primer embarazo. De cómo, siempre por casualidad, se quedaban los últimos hablando hasta tarde, de que sus hijos se llevaban más entre ellos. Del modo en que ella se reía cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre, de cómo él fingía escribir en el teléfono cuando pasaba lo mismo. Y sobre todo, la forma en la que evitaban hablar cuando Yamato estaba presente.

También se había dado cuenta de lo poco que quedaba del Joe de ayer. Y de Sora, de todos.

Koushiro podía no ser bueno con las señales, pero era el único que trataba de verlas.

―¿Me llevas a casa? ―preguntó Mimi simulando bostezar.

―Puedes quedarte en la mía ―se ofreció cortés.

―Eso estaba diciendo.

**Capítulo casi por petición popular xD.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía pensado incluir tanto Mishiro, pero a Japific le gusta, a mí me gusta, a muchos que siguen este fic les gusta y de algún modo me di cuenta de que tiene que ver con los temas de esta historia. Puede no parecerlo, pero al menos para mí tiene que ver. También el rol que iba a cumplir Koushiro en el fic ha cambiado... no sé si volverá a cambiar, esta historia va un poco por su cuenta. Nada más, mi tiempo se ha visto algo reducido estos días, pero espero continuarla pronto.**


	6. Se hizo tarde

**Estetoscopio**

**_Se hizo tarde_**

―De hecho, por eso te llamé. Iori me dijo que habías acudido a él.

Sora asintió. Iori y su brillante carrera había sido su primera opción, su primer no. Tensó el cuello. Le costaba sostener su cabeza, en todos los sentidos. Tenía tantas cosas esperando a ser ordenadas, más incluso que los papeles y restos de la cena del salón en el que se encontraba hablando con él.

―No sé qué hacer. Tenía un poco de esperanza con que Koushiro diese el dinero pero no sé si lo hará… ―Sora tragó saliva comprobando su teléfono y las palabras se perdieron. No quería llorar. Menos ante Taichi, no podía hacerlo y convertir en vano el esfuerzo de años fingiendo normalidad ante él.

―¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada?

Sora negó con la cabeza. Podía alimentarse con el olor a hamburguesa que se respiraba en la sala.

Taichi se estiró. No iba a seguir insistiendo, él también debía dormir, pero cuando trataba de meterse en cama el torbellino de casos, derechos fundamentales, apelaciones o discursos falaces volvía a aparecer. Entonces no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse y seguir leyendo viejos archivos para terminar llegando a la misma conclusión, tan difícil de aceptar.

―No iba a cambiar nada que le dejase el dinero. Fue con el primero que hablé. No por ese motivo, suelo hablar con Koushiro cuando no sé qué pensar. Y al enterarme de la noticia fue mi primera reacción. Todo lo que ves ―dijo más despacio de lo habitual señalando con la cabeza al montón de carpetas―, es un intento de negar sus palabras. Pero cada vez estoy más convencido de que no hay nada que hacer.

Sora, a pesar de acabar de escuchar ese discurso, se sentía más tranquila. Tal vez porque seguía viendo en Taichi el líder que conseguía lo imposible, tal vez porque ya no estaba sola en su causa. Podía saberlo por su barba de tres días.

―¿Por qué?

Taichi aclaró su garganta.

―No tiene defensa. Se han visto casos con un veredicto de inocente, personas cercanas que cumplen la voluntad de un enfermo sin posibilidades de mejorar, esta clase de gente conmueve a la sociedad… es fácil imaginar que nadie querría ver en esas condiciones a un ser querido. Es duro, mucho, por eso no nos atrevemos a juzgarlo. Pero un médico, Sora, la gente confía en que la medicina mejore su calidad de vida, no que decida dejar de luchar. Mira la segunda página ―indicó pasándole un ejemplar del Nación hoy―. Están pidiendo la pena de muerte, no pueden permitirse que haya médicos jugando a ser dioses.

―Pero… ¿por qué no pensar que simplemente fue un acto de humanidad? Al igual que esas personas exculpadas lo hicieron por sus seres queridos ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo por un desconocido? ―Era su corazón preguntándose por qué no era tan obvio para todo el mundo. Por qué no podían olvidarlo y ya está.

―Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Pero la opinión pública no lo va a entender y la justicia menos aún. Nuestra forma de conducirnos no cabe ahí. Ven en él a un hombre que perdió la cabeza, un día le dejó de dar valor a la vida y lo único que le daba algún tipo de placer era saltarse las barreras morales.

―¡Qué horror! ―soltó Sora angustiada, aunque le sonó demasiado superficial.

Podía argumentar que los veterinarios sacrificaban animales continuamente y no pasaba nada. Podía explayarse hablando de lo irónico de un país que negaba ese derecho a la vez que aplicaba la pena capital. Pero una parte de ella creía palabra por palabra aquello de "mientras hay vida, hay esperanza". Así que simplemente calló, esperando que Taichi hiciese por ella lo mismo que Koushiro hacía por él.

Taichi se frotó la cabeza.

―He revisado las declaraciones de los enfermeros y el resto del personal. Cada día se suman familiares en busca de  
una compensación. Algunos de estos ni siquiera se preocuparon por sus muertos más allá de la herencia, me atrevería a decir que fue un alivio para ellos.

Sora no tenía nada que añadir y prefería no repetir la palabra horror para no sentirse más simple de lo que ya se sentía. En ese momento, sus colecciones primavera-verano y sus reuniones internacionales vía videollamada parecían tarea sencilla. No comprendía esa clase de emociones de las que Taichi hablaba, hasta era demasiado raro escuchar esas palabras en él, porque de algún modo no podía apartar de Taichi aquel niño impulsivo con una sonrisa decidida que no perdía el tiempo con discursos. Estaba segura de que ese hombre que hablaba como si conociese los sentimientos más oscuros y vergonzantes de la naturaleza humana no podía ser el mismo.

Convencida de que seguía teniendo la misma mirada que nunca se rendía, se preguntó por qué no habían hablado más durante esos años. Por qué ni siquiera se le ocurrió llamarle en primer lugar. Se había convertido en alguien interesante, en alguien que te hacía ver más allá de tu cómoda vida. Podía haberla ayudado a darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que negaba ver mientras se centraba en sus absurdas calamidades. A ser valiente, afrontar la vida como él lo hacía.

―Créeme ―dijo Taichi adivinando sus pensamientos. Sora pensó que había aprendido a hacer eso también en su nuevo rol―, te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz la gente por un poco de dinero. No importa lo sucio que sea, no son capaces de pensar en eso. Yo todavía no sé cómo lo hacen, pero lo he visto demasiadas veces. A ellos les dará igual que Joe actuase en beneficio propio o no, solo querrán su parte también.

―¿Y no se puede demostrar sus intenciones? ―preguntó conociendo de sobra la respuesta. Era ella contra el mundo. El sistema que todo lo complicaba.

―Imagínate esas familias unidas contra él y súmale el miedo del juez. Si saliese inocente podría suponer tener que cambiar las leyes ¿acaso ya no se corresponden con el sentimiento común? También, hay declaraciones a su favor, claro. Pero no, Sora, será mejor olvidarnos de eso. Ningún juez de este país aprobaría sus actos. Además, él se niega a colaborar.

Sora no entendía nada ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella si no quedaban oportunidades? ¿Por qué seguía buscando en esos archivos?

―Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Nada?

Taichi la miró a los ojos como solo él sabía hacerlo. De pronto Sora supo que lo lograrían.

―Quiero saber hasta dónde estás dispuesta realmente. Porque solo queda una opción y a nadie le va a gustar. Ni siquiera a mí me gusta pero tengo que hacer algo. ―Sora esperó mientras Taichi trataba de ser más directo. Costaba―. Joe… es hora de que alguien le devuelva todo lo que dio.

Sora le dijo que estaba dispuesta a todo. No le importaba lo que Taichi pudiera pensar sobre lo que escondía su decisión. El hombre que le clavaba la mirada no lo hacía con amor como antaño, no se preguntaba por qué no pudo ser, solo la miraba como la Sora del momento y en ella no cabían las acciones pasadas, o las futuras.

Por un momento, le dio rabia haber perdido eso.

Sora abandonó el apartamento convencida de que todo saldría bien. No era más que el fruto de la voz de Taichi, porque al pararse en las escaleras del portal a pensarlo una vez más, quiso decirle que no podía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, como Yamato decía, Joe pudo elegir y él aceptaba su destino ¿Por qué arruinar la poca vida que le quedaba?

¿Por qué? se preguntó durante todo el trayecto y la respuesta la encontró sentada en el mismo sofá donde Joe trató en otro tiempo desviar la mirada de su escote.

Apoyó las llaves sobre la mesa mientras descifraba la expresión de Yamato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le ponía atención a su rostro, que no estaba segura de si había cambiado sus gestos, si los había olvidado o si acaso estaba sintiendo algo nuevo.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―preguntó. Al momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba un día entero sin dar noticias. No había reparado en ello, no había recibido ninguna llamada recordándole que era la peor esposa del mundo.

―Nuestra hija vomitó.

―¿Está enferma?

―Dice que bebió, pero que no me preocupe. Al parecer controla.

Sora se sentó a su lado relajando el cuello por fin. Ese problema era insignificante entre los cables de su cerebro.

―Los jóvenes experimentan tarde o temprano ―opinó cerrando los ojos.

―Es pronto ―contrarió Yamato.

Sora sabía que nunca dejaría de ser pronto.

―Debí haber pasado más tiempo en casa ―Sora se estremeció escuchando ese lamento. Llevaba años queriendo oírlo―. Pero ya es tarde para eso.

―Vamos, no es para tanto, seguro que no vuelve a ocurrir.

Yamato separó los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, era demasiado difícil abrir la puerta a sus recuerdos.

―Hace unos años, ¿te acuerdas de que ella y yo volvimos dos días antes de las vacaciones porque no quería perderse un cumpleaños? Cinco horas de carretera y apenas hablamos. ―Sora sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Yamato hablar cuando conducía, así que no encontraba por qué debía preocuparse por ello―. Cuando paramos a comer, se quedó mirando el plato como si me tuviera miedo. Y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle cuál era su película favorita. Como una primera cita. Ridículo ¿eh? Entonces empezó a hablar sin parar, casi enfadada porque tuviera que reducir todas las películas a una. Cuando le dije que me podía decir varias...

Yamato calló. El final de la historia era insignificante.

―Johnny cogió su fusil ―recordó Sora―. Es una chica dura, yo no he sido capaz de verla.

Yamato juntó las cejas. Lo menos que le importaba de todo ese asunto era la película. Podía haber seguido recordando cosas, podía contarle, por ejemplo, que no le había dicho acerca de su banda hasta los doce años. Si no fuese por ver colgado un póster de una revista en su cuarto con el trío juvenil de moda, lo seguiría sin saber.

Sora quería animarle y al mismo tiempo le odiaba. Le recordaba demasiado a su propio padre. Porque él también había creído que la sangre exigía algún tipo de afecto. Intentó decirle muchas veces que no quería más de él, pero nunca lo había hecho, porque sabía que no podía reemplazarle.

No le dijo nada. Sentía una felicidad desagradable porque fuese consciente de la realidad que tantas veces trató de hacerle ver. Pero nunca escuchaba, nunca.

Y si no lo hacía, no merecía la pena hablar.

Viéndolo a un metro de distancia. Se imaginó que eran uno de esos matrimonios divorciados que se encontraban antes de entrar en un juzgado. Pensó en alargar la mano hasta la suya, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la distancia era mayor de la que creía. Ya no existían las infidelidades, apenas las discusiones, se habían acostumbrado a convivir. No era molesta su presencia, eran molestos sus recuerdos. Saber que años atrás no le hubiese esperado sentado en el sofá, le hubiese esperado en la puerta, tal vez para proponerle algún plan y descubrir juntos algo nuevo. O en la cama, o con la mesa puesta para simplemente cogerse de la mano unos minutos, aunque comiesen el mismo pollo con fideos otra vez.

* * *

**Johnny cogió su fusil** es una película basada en un libro que trata el tema de la eutanasia y de la guerra. Es muy trágica, dura, todos los adjetivos que queráis darle. Creo que es una película olvidada, precisamente por lo incómoda que es. Desde luego no la recomiendo para pasar un buen rato.

¿Os gustó la aparición de Taichi o esperabais algo más romántico por esa parte? Yo, no sé, en otros fics sí que le he puesto como más resentido o nostálgico por eso, pero en esta ocasión me apeteció más mostrarle como alguien con las cosas claras y que sabe reponerse.

Ni yo misma me explico cómo me ha dado para tanto el fic, sigo pensando en el desenlace de esta historia que es con lo que más dudas tengo. Estoy dudando entre cuatro. También quiero poner más de Yamato, otra conversación carcelera con Joe, y cómo diablos consigue Sora el dinero (¡!).

No me matéis por el título, creo que es de las pocas veces que no se me ocurría ninguno.


	7. Si puedes sonreír

**Estetoscopio**

_**Si puedes sonreír**_

Sora cerraba los ojos imaginando que lograba tocar el cuerpo de Joe. Se acercaba a su pecho y escuchaba sus latidos, llegaba a descifrarlos al igual que en otro tiempo se confundía con las notas más graves de Yamato.

Ni siquiera notó otro tipo de calor, una mano agarrando la suya. Tampoco la lágrima que se resbalaba por su cuello. Seguía demasiado concentrada en averiguar por qué sus latidos duraban tanto tiempo. Por qué la desgarraban.

―Quiero una familia.

Sora abrió los ojos y apartó esa mano de largos dedos que tan bien conocía.

―No está aquí ―susurró sin mirarle.

Yamato sintió que pesaba veinte quilos más y se desplomó aumentando unos centímetros su separación.

―No se puede ya.

Creyó que Yamato le acaba de preguntar por qué, pero fue tan inaudible que no estaba segura de si lo había imaginado.

―Estoy preparando el divorcio ―anunció, sin confesar que ya había arreglado con Taichi una separación de bienes para poder así vender su empresa―. No creo que se le pueda llamar a esto matrimonio. Solo haré física nuestra distancia. No quiero estar más así.

Sora seguía hallando las cosas que les unían, pero no eran más que errores. Clavó los ojos en el retrato de la pared, tenía ganas de deshacerse de él. Le traía los peores recuerdos del mundo. Su madre y su crueldad al decir las cosas.

―_Libérate de la vida que te di, Sora. Libérate de todo ello, de mí_.

Era el peor consejo que le habían dado jamás y el que más recordaba. Para Sora, lo que su madre había dicho con esas palabras era:

―_No eres más que lo que yo he hecho de ti. No podrás ser feliz porque yo no lo he sido. Perdóname por ello._

Había reservado su felicidad para la intimidad, dónde dejaba asomar la mueca, simplemente porque era sincera y para Sora, ese era el único modo de ser feliz. Joe se lo había enseñado.

―No sé cómo puedes ser capaz de callártelo ―le había reprochado acerca de sus infidelidades.

―Ves las cosas demasiado cuadradas, Joe. Y el mundo no funciona así, a veces lo que parece correcto no lo es tanto. Tal vez te des cuenta en unos años.

Había ocurrido y Sora no podía lamentar más que no hubiese seguido metido en su cuadrado. En otro tiempo, su rasero era inflexible y eso mismo le había convertido en un gran profesional. Tampoco nadie podía decir algo negativo sobre ello. Joe avisaba, Joe seguía sus principios, aunque en ocasiones le hiciesen renunciar a sus verdaderos deseos.

Aun estando en ese lugar, el código moral de Joe seguía siendo superior al de la mayoría de personas.

―Pero Joe, tienes que aceptar el dinero. Koushiro y todos los demás queremos que lo hagas. Taichi ha estado luchando por rebajar la fianza ¡No puedes decir que no! ―gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

―Yo no he pedido nada de eso. Te dije que siguieras con tu vida.

Sora no podía evitar fijarse en el modo en que Joe pronunciaba la palabra vida, como si estuviese seguro que era un concepto inventado.

Volvió a recordar a su madre, seguía odiando cómo le había dicho que se olvidara de ella.

―¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! No pienso dejarte, me da igual. No juzgues mis sentimientos.

Joe quiso pedirle perdón y al mismo tiempo no encontraba los motivos para hacerlo. No lo sentía realmente.

Sora dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa.

―Van a matarte, Joe. A matarte. Ma-tar-te. ―El rostro de Joe siguió sin inmutarse. Hacía tiempo que esa palabra había perdido fuerza―. Vas a pasar a la historia como un asesino ―Sora contuvo un sollozo. Nada le dolía más que solo pudiesen ver eso de la persona que amaba―. Sí, la historia la escriben los que triunfan. Todos están muertos, no pueden contar lo que les ayudaste. No…

Le desvió la mirada y contuvo la respiración. Le golpeó mentalmente. Estaba segura de que las lágrimas iban a aparecer de un momento a otro. Solía evitar pensar en el futuro, únicamente se daba cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba cuando cada vez inclinaba más la cabeza para poder mirar a su hijo a la cara.

Fijó la vista en una de las grietas de la pared. Se preguntó si recordaría eso durante mucho tiempo, si podría seguir viviendo después de la posible ejecución de Joe. Qué recuerdos iban a acompañar su mueca; la sonrisa que tal vez ya no podría fingir nunca más. Si iba cambiar sus sentimientos por él, porque en ese momento le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

―¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? ―le preguntó, provocando el primer cambio en sus mejillas― ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

Joe parpadeó con brusquedad. La quería pero del mismo modo que se quiere volver a ser niño. Pensaba en ella y conseguía evadirse, un rato. Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, concluyo que era menos que un sueño y más que una realidad.

―No es por eso ―contestó despacio al controlar su parpadeo―. No eres nada en este asunto, tienes que saberlo. Jamás creí que te mezclaría en él. Piensa que el hombre que te quiere no es el mismo al que van a matar.

―No me confundas con palabras. Sé quién eres, quién eras. Puedo separar eso pero aquí estás y… eres tú. ―Sora arrugó la nariz. Se prometió pensar la próxima vez.

Joe se acercó más a ella y agravó su voz, buscando palabras resbaladizas.

―En realidad, Sora, lo hice porque era capaz de hacerlo. Me lo pidieron muchas veces antes y nunca fui capaz. Cuando perdí a mi hijo, de pronto algo cambió en mí. Así que a veces pienso que sí, que no lo hice por humanidad. Porque yo ya no era humano. Ya no me dolía. No pensé si hubiese podido mejorar sus vidas de algún modo, no pensé en darles esperanzas porque yo tampoco las tenía. La muerte dejó de sonar terrible. Si sirve de algo mi condena, si sirve para que se hable de ello y en un futuro otros puedan decidir sobre su vida… Bienvenido sea, porque en todos estos años como médico he descubierto que no siempre el reglamento es el correcto ni la moral ni nada. Solo es porque queremos enterrar lo que nos incomoda, pero ahí sigue. No, la verdad es que no creo en un mundo apocalíptico donde las personas programen su muerte solo porque tengan esa posibilidad. Pero pienso, que si hubiese sido legal, a pesar de ello, no sería capaz de hacerlo. No hasta empezar a dormirme con pastillas y despertarme con ellas también. Por eso mismo, una parte de mí cree en ser castigado.

Joe volvió a apartarse y miró a los lados buscando el modo de huir. Por fin lo había dicho, sí, pero no estaba preparado para oír nada sobre eso.

―Esa parte se equivoca ―reveló Sora enérgica―. Esa parte actúa con miedo. Fuiste valiente. Rompiste la comodidad de tu moral y eso lo has perdido porque te han dicho que te equivocaste, pero no es cierto. Sigues creyendo en lo que hiciste, no puedes aceptar un castigo. Solo te veo cansado, te veo más negativo que nunca pero por eso mismo estoy aquí. Déjame intentarlo. Déjame quedarme contigo esta vez. Cuando supe que te iba a perder todo empezó a tener sentido, extrañamente.

Sora respiró agotada e interrumpió a Joe y su monótona voz.

―Déjame hacerlo. Déjame y después si quieres te liberas de mí, si quieres desaparecer o lo que sea que me vaya a hacer daño, está bien y lo aceptaré. Pero coge nuestro dinero, sal, recuerda la vida y entonces decide. Por tu felicidad y sin miedo.

Joe guardó silencio los últimos segundos de su visita. Se imaginó a sí mismo volviendo a su otra prisión. Aquella en la que no podía sonreír. Abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, preparándose la comida, acostándose en un rincón de la cama, contando los días que quedaban para el juicio mientras su móvil acumulaba llamadas perdidas. Se preguntó si entonces se acordaría de esas personas que le pidieron morir, si le hablaban de cómo era la muerte, si acaso era mejor que estar vivo. Si sus conflictos internos escalarían las capas de su piel hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Quizás era más fácil no planteárselo.

Dudó si soñaría con Sora esa noche, o la siguiente, si sería capaz de ponerle voz a esa espalda con un estetoscopio colgando. Si iba a escuchar sus latidos con él. Averiguar si eran sinceros, si tenían miedo o querían ser felices. Entonces, su boca se torció hasta formar una sonrisa.

**Tengo muchas dudas con este capítulo, me da la sensación de que no está muy bien hilado, pero puede que sean otras cosas. También quería incluir algo más, el "plan" de Taichi no está ni alguna otra cosa tampoco, pero no encontraba ningún modo de entrelazarlo así que será para el siguiente ¿será el final? No lo sé, sigo dándole vueltas a eso.**

**Mil gracias a todos.**


	8. Ni los momentos buenos

**Advertencias**: Capítulo algo más fuerte. También un poco de lenguaje soez. Definitivamente me volví loca.

**Estetoscopio**

_**Ni los momentos buenos**_

Sora apoyó la frente en la ventana de un autobús. El frío se trasladó a su cuerpo sin llegar a pasar de la cintura. Recordó las palabras de Taichi. Tenía razón, ni se imaginaba de lo que era capaz la gente por dinero. No podía porque tampoco sabía dónde habían quedado sus propios límites.

¿Mentir a Yamato? ¿Endeudar a Koushiro? ¿Arruinar a su familia? Tantas posibilidades y ninguna sonaba bien.

Tenía miedo, pero no quería echarse atrás. No, le había dado todas las vueltas posibles. Iba a vender la empresa y con ese trato devolver el dinero que Koushiro había adelantado. Taichi se lo dejó claro.

―Necesito alguien a quien no le importe perder tal cantidad. Esa persona debe estar dispuesta y saberlo, ese es el problema. ―Sora quiso preguntarle el motivo, pero la respuesta se apareció en su mente y la vio tan obvia que no pudo más que sentirse inútil―. Es mejor que no te cuente nada más. Al menos por el momento, podrían relacionarte.

―Confío en ti ―le dijo, tampoco se veía capaz de hacer otra cosa.

―Bien.

Taichi no sonrió, no quería adelantarse. Estiró la mano y alcanzó un teclado inalámbrico. Sora necesitaba tener acceso a sus bienes para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso.

Mientras la impresora trabajaba, Sora le preguntó nerviosa, como si no estuviese convencida pero fuese la última oportunidad para ello:

―Quiero los del divorcio también ¿es posible?

Taichi siguió sin sonreír y empezó un nuevo documento.

Sora juntó las rodillas tratando de parar el tembleque de sus piernas.

Comenzó un monólogo interior en el que no quedaba claro si se justificaba, si pedía perdón o se culpaba. Los argumentos se mezclaban y la actitud de Taichi la desconcertaba aún más.

―Quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, no creas que se me ha ocurrido ahora. Solo que nunca encontré el momento. No me explico cómo ha pasado tanto tiempo, soy capaz de recordar todo. La primera vez que salimos, la boda, cuando regresó de Marte… Todo. Y lo hago como si se tratase de la vida de otra persona. Tal vez por eso hemos aguantado. No sé, intentaba pensar que las cosas podían cambiar, que esos recuerdos volverían a ser míos. Los niños, en fin, ¿cómo podría separarles de su padre? Después de todo, la vida es más fácil entre dos. Así he podido crecer en mi profesión; Yamato en la suya. Nos ha ido bien, aun con lo malo de un matrimonio que ha olvidado el amor. A veces me pregunto si no hemos dado un mal ejemplo, qué infancia es peor: la nuestra o la de ellos. Intenté que fuese bien, de verdad que lo intenté, pero quizás no fue suficiente. Él nunca escucha y yo… siempre miento.

Los pensamientos de Sora derivaron en que si siempre mentía, no valía la pena escucharla. Y otra vez se sintió culpable.

Taichi seguía rellenando el documento sin parar. Sora relajó las piernas aliviada porque ese hombre no le pidiera explicaciones, por no necesitar justificarse ante él. Sin embargo, algo en su actitud profesional le molestaba.

―¿Era tan obvio? ―le preguntó simplemente en lugar de narrarle la situación.

Por primera vez, Sora pudo ver la mueca de Taichi.

―No sé qué quieres decir ―contestó retomando la escritura.

Entonces, no dijo nada. Tampoco era justo hacer otra cosa que permanecer en silencio.

Con los papeles arreglados tenía toda la libertad para vender su empresa.

Por unos instantes, mientras bajaba las escaleras, se arrepintió. Años de trabajo, sacrificios, sueños, todas esas personas dedicadas al negocio… todo vendido al ser más miserable que conocía. Pero ¿cuántas veces quiso terminar con ello antes? No sabía por qué no lo había hecho. El trabajo no era más que una excusa para no pensar en lo demás.

Sabía que muchos la envidiaban por lo que había logrado, pero para ella solo era una muestra de cuánto escapaba de la vida ¿Vacaciones? Esa palabra no existía.

Odiaba esos mismos años dedicados al negocio. Los odiaba, y venderlo significaba perderlos, solo que no perderlos y ser joven otra vez, con miles de sueños sin conocer. Como Koushiro quien por fin había encontrado la forma de financiar sus investigaciones. Así que no, pensar en endeudarle era demasiado ruin. Hasta en esa situación desesperada.

Por lo que llamó al señor Mühlenen. _Acepto la oferta_, con todas las condiciones. Mark insistió _¿Todas?_ Sí, todas. Algo en su tono de voz le decía que Mühlenen ya había asumido que no podía tener lo que se le antojase pero finalmente, así había sido. Ganaban los de siempre.

Sora pensó que aun con todo el dinero que había conseguido en esos años nunca había cambiado de clase. Incluso teniéndolo, no veía el interés al dinero o al poder. No era capaz de imaginar esas cosas que Taichi decía que la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer.

No hasta ese momento. Ella no se veía igual que esas personas que iban a declarar en contra de Joe buscando un beneficio. Ella lo hacía por otro tipo de bien ¿no? Lo hacía por otra persona, y eso era bueno. No. Por ella misma, quizás, pensó, todas las acciones del mundo se hacen por uno mismo. Y la compasión, la solidaridad o eso que llaman altruismo no existen. Quién sabe. Seguía sin poder imaginar cómo alguien albergaba tanta codicia en su interior.

Olvidó esas ideas. Después de todo, ella no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera buscaba justificarse.

Repasó el plan una vez más. Iría al hotel con una peluca morena. Subiría a la habitación 207. Se quitaría el abrigo y esperaría tumbada en la cama. Si conseguía controlar la respiración y pensar en otra cosa, todo iba a pasar muy rápido. Sí, no creía que durase más de diez minutos. Eso nunca pasaba la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien. Diez minutos ¿qué es ese tiempo en la vida de una persona? Esperaba no estar muy desentrenada.

Deseaba que ojalá no tomase ninguna medicación para poder alargar la erección ¿Cuántos años tenía? Quizás hasta treinta más de lo que creía. Con una buena cirugía estética podía ser posible.

Le extrañó el lugar escogido. Una pensión con televisores por monedas y baños al final del pasillo. Miró por todas las esquinas, asegurándose de que no había colocado cámaras. Era capaz. De eso y mucho más.

Escuchó gritos procedentes del piso de arriba. Algo de un marido molesto con su mujer al descubrir la infidelidad con su mejor amigo, o eso entendió.

―¡Mira que eres puta!

Si Sora y esa mujer fuesen amigas, le diría que no se preocupase. A todas las mujeres, tarde o temprano, alguien les llamaba puta. Y sino, se lo llamaban a sí mismas.

Mark llegaba tarde.

Pasó el tiempo imaginando cómo sería su vida con Joe. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, porque solo era capaz de imaginárselo como un reflejo pasado. Se reían, se cogían de la mano. No necesitaba fingir con él. Y si lo hacía, él entendía lo que quería decir. Siempre había sido así.

Le esperaba en la cafetería del hospital leyendo folletos para poder entender ese vocabulario impronunciable… Seguía diseñando, a pequeña escala. Algunas peticiones importantes para películas o gente para la que valiese la pena diseñar. Si hacía sol se tumbaban en el parque, si llovía paseaban junto al río. Si el frío era insoportable veían una película en casa. Y nada más.

Qué felices eran. Qué felices tenían que haber sido.

Miró la hora, Joe debería haber salido ya. Si todo iba bien, en un par de horas podrían estar juntos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Los ojos de Sora fueron desde la gigantesca barriga de Mark a sus implantes de pelo rubio platino.

―Vaya con la puntualidad alemana.

Sora arrugó la nariz. No entendía por qué su sarcasmo salía a relucir cuando estaba nerviosa.

―Algunos todavía tenemos negocios de los que ocuparnos ―contestó con monotonía.

Mark sacó una pequeña botella de agua y le ofreció beber. Sora negó, obsesionada con que trataba de drogarla. Tras la negativa, Mark bebió hasta la mitad. Luego, abrió el maletín que traía y le hizo contar el dinero. Mientras Sora contaba, se desvistió. Al terminar colocó el maletín en el suelo y se arrodilló en la cama frente a sus piernas.

―Te ves como una virgen. He estado con adolescentes más lanzadas.

―¿Te molesta que me incomode esto?

Mark le masajeó los hombros y le susurró que no.

Cerró los ojos tratando de obviar las diferencias de un cuerpo a otro. Intentaba pensar en Joe, pero no era capaz porque ni siquiera conocía a fondo sus huesos. Tenía que recordar a Yamato y sus músculos duros aunque finos. Yamato y sus largos dedos. Los mordiscos que no habían cambiado ni un poco. Su olor a menta, era un misterio el por qué Yamato olía a menta cuando todos los productos que Sora compraba eran de almendras.

Mark era metálico. Como cobre viejo. Sora estiraba el cuello tratando de no asfixiarse y colocaba una mano en la pared para no lastimarse con ella. A pesar de la lubricación artificial, dolía. Dolía tanto que abrió los ojos de golpe y se agarró a sus hombros hasta que tuvo que chillar. Ahogó su grito fijándose en los poros dilatados de Mühlenen que tan poco tenían que ver con la piel seca de Yamato.

Sin pensarlo, le golpeó en el cuello con la muñeca.

La respiración entrecortada del alemán se detuvo. Al principio, Sora sintió alivio. Lo sintió hasta que se dio cuenta de qué significaba realmente eso.

Ella empezó a respirar nerviosa y el dolor se hizo más intenso. Se agarró a los barrotes de la cama y se deslizó como pudo intentando separar los dos cuerpos. Trataba de relajarse y facilitar esa acción.

Cuando por fin dejó de doler y tan solo notaba el peso sobre ella, lo consiguió. Le sujetó la cabeza y la movió hacia los lados, al soltarla cayó sobre su pecho. Tras liberar la primera pierna el resto fue más rápido.

Corrió la persiana. Miró a ese cuerpo inerte mientras esperaba a recuperar las fuerzas.

No podía permitirse seguir esperando. Agotada, le dio la vuelta y con asco, retiró el preservativo.

No sabía que más hacer para que ocultar posibles pruebas. Se secó el sudor con su camiseta antes de ponérsela. Dio un trago a la misma botella que le había ofrecido.

―¡No se puede ser más inútil! ―se quejó guardando la botella. Acababa de dejar saliva en ella. Luego pensó que daba igual, ¿no habría dejado ya más rastros en ese hombre?

Impulsivamente cogió todas sus pertenencias. Quería salir de ahí y olvidar esos diez minutos de su vida lo antes posible.

Metió el maletín en un bolso grande y salió por la puerta caminando despacio. Mejor no llamar la atención. No tenía tantos conocimientos de medicina como para averiguar si la autopsia determinaría que murió mientras tenía relaciones o si podrían pensar que murió sin más. Tampoco para saber si era un infarto, un aneurisma de esos que se desatan en cualquier momento… no podía saberlo. Lo que tenía claro es que no tenía nada que ver con ese pequeño golpe que le había dado. O eso esperaba.

Quizás creyeran que se trataba de una prostituta cualquiera, una sin papeles asustada al ver al cerdo morir ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué abrir una investigación?

Todavía estaba en trámite el contrato de la venta ¿Por qué relacionarla con todo eso?

Volvió a la habitación y se llevó la documentación de Mark, creyendo que tal vez no lograrían identificarle nunca. Salió, acelerando el paso. Se dijo que no importaba, cualquiera puede tener prisa sin haber cometido un delito.

Empezó a sudar pero no quería quitarse el abrigo y revelar su figura ante las posibles cámaras de las calles (no creía que esa pensión las tuviese). Aquel hombre debía de tener muchos enemigos, quizás otros accionistas, ¿y si le habían matado sabiendo adónde iba esa tarde?

Si no estaban desencaminadas sus suposiciones, estaba perdida, muy perdida. Pero pronto dejó de importarle. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en ese estado.

Esperó al autobús y soltó una risa nerviosa palpando el bolso. Lo había conseguido y no se arrepentía ni un poco.

Diez minutos a cambio de una vida. Ese tiempo no importaba, tampoco la vida de dos personas en el mundo. Si desaparecían no iba a quedar nada.

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo, lo maravilloso que era, por muy terrible que sonase en un primer momento.

**Quería subirlo ayer, pero tuve problemas con la conexión. No sé cuánto le queda al fic, según las cuentas de mi borrador este capítulo, el 7 y el 6 deberían ser el mismo, pero por eso mismo suspendía matemáticas xD**

**Cualquier duda la respondo, siempre que no desvele sobre la trama muajajaja**

**Lo que no me ha gustado de este capítulo es el escaso diálogo, pero espero que sea entretenido igualmente. **

**¡Gracias!**


	9. A contraluz

**Estetoscopio**

**_A contraluz_**

Taichi se acariciaba la incipiente barba en la parte trasera de un coche. La elección del vehículo no era casual: los cristales estaban tintados. Sabía que eran muchos los interesados en fotografiar a Joe saliendo de prisión.

Como predijo, las puertas se abrieron y Joe -acompañado de tres policías encargados de facilitarle el paso- quedó cubierto de flashes. Joe entrecerró los ojos tratando de ignorar esos destellos mientras se rascaba con fuerza una de sus muñecas.

―Me pone nervioso verte hacer eso, Joe. Y no es bueno que yo me inquiete.

Joe trató de despegar las manos pero estas, con vida propia, volvían a unirse y hacerse daño. Ellas, tan iguales y opuestas, tan complementarias en apariencia, no podían hacer otra cosa.

―No importa, estaba bromeando. Todos tenemos alguna manía ―comentó Taichi apartando sus dedos de la mandíbula.

El coche arrancó dejando atrás a los curiosos. Joe aprisionó las manos entre sus rodillas y miró de reojo a su viejo amigo inmerso en la pantalla del teléfono.

―Iremos hasta un aparcamiento ―anunció guardando el móvil en un bolsillo―, allí esperaremos veinte minutos y cambiaremos de vehículo. Te quedarás en mi despacho, tu casa no es segura. Podemos pasar por algunas pertenencias, si lo deseas, pero preferiría que no. ―Joe trató de recordar su apartamento. Visualizaba los muebles, los espacios, hasta la luz se proyectaba con sentido pero no sabía qué podría necesitar. No había echado nada de menos en prisión, nada que pudiese tener―. No te preocupes, pasé tantas noches allí que acabé comprando una cama. Individual, eso sí. Ni te imaginas lo celosa que se pone a veces… La televisión ha hecho mucho daño a nuestro género ¿no crees? ―Taichi sonrió perdiendo parte de la seriedad que el traje le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, el gesto no consiguió relajar a Joe.

―No era necesario esto.

―Ahórramelo, por favor ―pidió Taichi. Joe lo ignoró.

―No me debes nada, no lo hice. No fui capaz, fue muerte natural.

Taichi le aseguró que lo sabía y que por eso mismo le debía algo. Había sido un alivio no necesitar recurrir a la medicina para detener el sufrimiento de su abuelo. Alguna vez le había dado vueltas ¿y si lo hubiésemos hecho, seguiría estando de acuerdo con ello años después?

―Creí que te habías divorciado ―Taichi negó―. Estaba convencido de ello, no sé por qué.

―El matrimonio no está hecho para tipos como nosotros ―opinó Taichi.

Joe se extrañó con el uso del plural. Siempre había pensado que no tenían demasiado en común. Además, siempre había creído que el matrimonio sí era para él. Un compromiso, familia, esos conceptos sí encajaban con lo que quería que fuese su vida. Se extrañó también por estar pensando en eso y no en por qué Taichi evitaba hablar de su situación y le trataba como si nada hubiera cambiado desde aquellas reuniones.

Quizás, pensó Joe, porque ya sabía que no había oportunidades. Tan solo intentaba darle unos últimos días de libertad. Dejarle descansar de esos juicios que le hacían plantearse si tan inmoral era, si tanto se había perdido de eso que llaman humanidad. De recordar a esas personas, inquietándose por lo que pudieran pensar una vez muertas acerca de su decisión, si es que remotamente eso era posible. Se planteaba ¿cómo he sido capaz? Y lo que más temía era haberlo seguido haciendo con el tiempo únicamente para justificar su primer desvío, para dejar claro que no se había equivocado. Terrible culpabilidad.

Mientras Joe palidecía con sus temores invadiéndole, Taichi teorizaba sobre el matrimonio.

―A veces cuesta entenderse. Mi trabajo siempre me ha traído problemas con eso, son diferentes formas de ver la vida. A mí me gusta, disfruto con ello, ya sé que podría vivir igual, más bien mantenerme con vida, con algo más tranquilo, que me dejara tiempo libre. Pero no sé qué haría entonces. Si quieres saber mi opinión, es un error creer que otra persona, alguien al que tratas como un concepto de ti mismo, llegue a hacerte feliz. La gente toma decisiones extremas, espera que los cambios les traigan eso que les llene completamente y no es más que una ilusión… no es más que el primer día de verano. A mí me gustaban las cosas tal y como estaban, a ella no. Luego entró en razón, olvidó esas fantasías novelescas. Perdones, yo también te quiero, ya sabes, a veces no sé qué esperan de uno.

Joe no contestó, aunque no le había prestado atención intuía lo que le estaba diciendo por sus gestos.

―No está hecho para nosotros ―volvió a decir cerrando el tema. Cogió el móvil y lo guardó tras unos segundos―. Me llamarán cuando yo no pueda hablar. Siempre pasa así.

Joe le dio la razón, estaba completamente seguro de que siempre pasaba así.

Unas horas antes, en otro punto de la ciudad, una llamada salvaba a Koushiro de una discusión encaminada al fin de su relación (por etiquetarlo de algún modo) con Mimi.

―Voy a ser madre ―le había anunciado con una sonrisa. Koushiro se atragantó con su propia lengua―. No te estoy pidiendo consejo ni permiso ni nada. Estoy en el mejor momento para ello, me precipité con el primero pero este será diferente. Si tú no quieres ayudarme acudiré a un donante anónimo.

Koushiro cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, esperando que se tratase de un sueño. Intentaba ver en esas palabras alguna señal que, como siempre, le indicase que solo trataba de llamar la atención, pero tener un hijo era demasiado hasta para Mimi.

―Suena a ultimátum. Si yo no acepto es que no quiero comprometerme, así que se acabará ¿es eso? ―cuestionó cruzando sus brazos―. No hace falta traer a nadie al mundo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No me ves capacitada? Ya sé ser madre, esta vez será muchísimo mejor. Fue un error tenerlo tan joven, te parecerá absurdo pero en el pasado pensaba que si no lo tenía antes de los treinta sería demasiado tarde ¡y mírame ahora! Además, ¡podría ser una niña! Sería fantástico tener una niña…

―Mimi, creo que no te has parado a pensarlo.

―¿Por qué no? Con tu inteligencia y mi belleza… ¡Imagínate!

Koushiro se masajeó la frente.

―La genética no es tan simple.

―Los hombres sois unos egoístas. Claro, podéis tener hijos pasados los cincuenta incluso ¡Es que no piensas en mí ni por un momento!

Koushiro le pidió algo de tiempo, no creía que sus óvulos dejasen de ser funcionales en una semana. Mimi siguió argumentando, con mayor rapidez que Koushiro. No obstante, no era una decisión tan impulsiva como el pelirrojo creía. Sabía que no había vivido la experiencia de ser madre del mejor modo posible. Creía estar en una etapa diferente, tenía más tiempo, se conocía mejor, no perdía el tiempo con imposibles…

―¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? ―preguntó Mimi más alterada aún.

―No tengo miedo. Es solo que…

―Soy yo ¿cierto?

―¡No! No, no ¡No!

Mimi calló. Siempre lo hacía cuando Koushiro se quedaba sin palabras. Recuperando la tranquilidad, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en el hombro.

―Solo piénsalo ―le pidió con la voz más dulce que pudo modular.

Koushiro lo pensó. Si aceptaba, quedarían unidos para siempre por algo más que un sentimiento o recuerdos. Conocía las consecuencias, su estilo de vida, todo lo que se había apartado de su familia. Se preguntaba si sería diferente con Mimi, si quería averiguarlo o si entonces echaría de menos esa no-relación que tenían.

Mimi le había dejado pensárselo pero seguía en su apartamento. Koushiro bufó, algo le decía que quería una respuesta antes de marcharse. Se encontraba acostada en el sofá y le seguía con la mirada. Koushiro quería huir pero no encontraba excusas más que decirle que no podía pensar estando ella en la misma habitación.

―Mimi…

Como si tratase de advertirle para no continuar la frase, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

―Es Sora ―dijo extrañado. Mimi simuló rebuscar en su bolso mientras ponía toda su atención en la conversación telefónica―. No entiendo lo que dices, espera. Dilo ahora, no. Repite por favor.

Al otro lado de la línea, Sora hacía esfuerzos por controlar su respiración.

―El dinero, te digo que tengo… el dinero ¡Lo conseguí! No importan diez minutos… Ya no queda nada.

―¿Qué dinero? ―preguntó Koushiro. Mimi le pidió con la mano que le pasará el teléfono.

―El dinero, el tuyo, el que va a salvar a Joe. Ya lo tengo. Pero… pero no puedo moverme, tienes que venir… a buscarlo ¡Ahora!

―¿Por qué tanta prisa? ―preguntó Mimi. Sora reconoció su voz llena de altibajos enseguida.

―¡Mimi! Tienes que venir, lo antes que puedas, hay que salvar a Joe. Te acuerdas… te acuerdas del café donde Koushiro trabajaba… en vacaciones ¿te acuerdas, verdad?

―Ya no existe.

―Estoy en esa calle, frente a la estación del metro. Vente… ya no tengo batería. Vente, por favor.

Sora no podía mover las piernas. Hacía esfuerzos por ponerse en pie pero no conseguía tensar los músculos el suficiente tiempo como para ello. Tenía la sensación de que se quedaría en esa postura para siempre.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, comenzaba a ver borroso y tenía miedo de la gente que pasaba por su lado. Dos hombres le preguntaron si estaba bien, ella asintió apretando el bolso entre sus piernas. Las voces la intimidaban, las risas eran insoportables, si cerraba los ojos solo veía caretas con agujeros negros y grandes burlándose de ella. Escuchaba los pasos de la gente y retumbaban en su pecho. Se veía atrapada entre los trajes de ejecutivos y las medias de las colegialas. Vueltas y más vueltas.

Llevó la vista arriba, no alcanzaba a distinguir el final del edificio, una nube lo atravesaba y caía sobre ella. Hundió la cabeza, la nube podía lastimarla. Lloró pidiéndole que no le hiciese daño, ella no quería que eso pasara.

No sabía por qué justo había tenido que parar en esa calle, solo recordaba pasar mucho tiempo allí un verano. Prácticamente todos los días. Recordaba un día en concreto, un día nublado, como ese. Faltaba una semana para que Yamato acabase su gira. Prometía ser un final, no sabía de qué, pero estaba convencida de que aquello traería cambios en su vida. Intentaba contarle a Mimi lo que Joe ya sabía, pero ella se dedicaba a observar a Koushiro trabajar y le recordaba demasiado a las chicas que se acercaban a ver los partidos de fútbol en el instituto.

―Díselo de una vez, nunca va a captar tus indirectas ―le aconsejó a Mimi.

―¿De qué estás hablando? No me gusta, para nada. Solo me gusta el helado que hacen aquí.

―Me marcho. Mimi, esto es absurdo. Somos peor que esa vieja que tanto criticas…

Sora recordó a esa vieja una vez más. Su rostro llevaba años persiguiéndola, hasta se había aparecido en sueños con una cara sin carne, tan solo reconocible por el pañuelo de cuadros escoceses que solía llevar.

Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que la perseguía realmente. Era bastante probable que hubiese muerto, solo existía como ese rostro macabro que no podía olvidar. Lloró más fuerte, qué triste morirse y ser la pesadilla de alguien.

Escuchó cómo la llamaba una voz desesperada. Tenía que ser su amiga.

―¡Mimi! ―gritó esperando ser oída, seguía sin poder abrir los ojos. Mimi corrió en cuanto reconoció su cuerpo encogido.

―¿Por qué lloras Sora? ―le preguntó Mimi arrodillándose junto a ella y cubriéndola con sus brazos. Koushiro aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlas.

Sora tragó saliva y apoyó la cabeza en el muro.

―Me he acordado de aquella anciana. La que se pasaba aquí la tarde, como nosotras ¿Te acuerdas de la pobre mujer, lo mucho que le gustaba tu sombrero? ¡Pobre! Siempre decías que no sabías cómo podía desperdiciar su vida, lo poco que quedaba, en este lugar mirando sombreros ajenos y yo… pensaba que no éramos tan distintas, solo que, éramos jóvenes y podíamos esperar que algo pasase, y salir de aquí, porque… para ella todo había pasado. Nunca lo he podido olvidar…

Koushiro y Mimi intercambiaron una mirada e inmediatamente la cogieron de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse. Sora volvió a caer al suelo.

―El bolso, coge el bolso. Es tu dinero ―susurró. Koushiro lo aferró a su cuerpo.

―¿No puedes levantarte? ―preguntó Mimi.

―No veo bien.

Mimi miró a Koushiro pidiéndole una solución, al momento supo que era una de esas ocasiones en las que múltiples ideas colapsaban su mente. Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que no lo necesitaba, nunca lo había hecho, solo que era más fácil fingir que sí.

―¿Bebiste? ¿Tomaste algo raro?―le preguntó.

Sora negó.

―Sora, voy a llamar a Yamato.

―No, a él no lo llamas.

―Estás estresada, este sitio te ha traído recuerdos. No es más que eso. Tienes que ir a casa y descansar. Necesitas dormir.

―No, por favor.

―Pero yo no sé qué más hacer.

Koushiro, reaccionando al fin, abrió con cuidado los ojos de Sora y examinó sus pupilas.

―Hay que llamar a una ambulancia ―sentenció torciendo la boca. Mimi se llevó una mano a la suya―. No te duermas ―le pidió acercándose a su oído. Ella negó dejando caer la cabeza.

Lo último de lo que Sora fue consciente fue del pitido de la ambulancia haciéndose más fuerte cada vez.

Mimi quiso acompañarla, prometiéndole a Koushiro que en cuanto supiera donde la llevaban le informaría. Mientras, él llevó el bolso a su apartamento. Allí descubrió el dinero en el que tanto insistía Sora y una botella de agua. Aunque en un principio le pasó desapercibida, descubrió que sus paredes no eran totalmente transparentes.

**Por fin acabé con este capítulo que tanto me costó, estaba escrito pero algo no me gustaba y lo pienso subir antes de que cambie de opinión otra vez jajaja Si no lo hago, sé que mañana tendré el mismo problema. **

**Sobre Taichí, no sé si su visión del matrimonio es muy negativa, simplemente pensé que se le quedaría pequeño y otros sueños llenarían su cabeza. **

**Sobre Mimi, pensé que estaba aburrida de solo tener la cocina y se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas mejor, así que me pareció buena idea que quisiera una nueva oportunidad. **

**En estos días por fin me decidí sobre el desenlace y estoy muy contenta por ello. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.**


	10. Canción desesperada

**Estetoscopio**

**_Canción desesperada_**

Sora se acercó despacio a una calavera cubierta por un pañuelo de cuadros. Su cuerpo se tapaba de ropas negras que se camuflaban con el fondo, tan solo asomaba su mano huesuda agarrando un bastón.

―No tienes carne ―susurró. La calavera negó.

Sora quería preguntárselo, por qué seguía sentada en la mesa de siempre como si estuviese esperando algo. No podía entenderlo, ¿qué esperar cuando todo ya ha pasado?

―A mí ―resolvió despegando los párpados. Al segundo los cerró molesta con la luz que se reflejaba en las paredes blancas. Lo recordó, minutos antes estaba en la calle. Luego vino el ruido de la sirena.

Giró la cabeza. Quería perder la consciencia de nuevo y averiguar por qué la esperaba esa calavera. Pero no lo iba a saber, no mientras la mueca de Yamato la siguiese juzgando.

Yamato le hizo saber que llevaba dieciséis horas esperando que despertase; Sora pensó que a veces diez minutos pesaban más que dieciséis horas, por lo que no era una medida demasiado fiable.

Yamato le confesó que no se imaginaba la vida sin ella; Sora pensó que la única vida que imaginaba era sin él.

―No deberías seguir pensando eso. Yo no lo merezco, no soy lo que crees. Yo… te he sido infiel ―Sora repitió esas últimas palabras como si fuera necesario hacerlo para compensar todas las veces que no fueron dichas.

―No importa.

―Digo que te he sido infiel antes. Digo que te lo oculté todos estos años, te recriminaba mis propios fallos.

Yamato cruzó las piernas y le apartó la mirada. Sora podía sentir cómo él quería decir algo y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que al hacerlo todos los errores que ella hubiese podido cometer careciesen de importancia ante los suyos.

―Ya lo sabía ―dijo Yamato y apretó un labio contra otro para disimular su temblor.

―No entiendo nada ―Sora calló nerviosa esperando algún tipo de explicación―. Qué hemos hecho de nuestra vida, qué absurdo es todo. No paro de pensar en eso, pasan los años y sigo esperando algo y a veces le pongo nombre, a veces creo que estoy cerca y entonces me doy cuenta de que nunca pasará porque… simplemente no lo hará, estoy condenada a repetir este sentimiento.

Yamato abandonó la habitación tratando de enfriar su cabeza antes de tener que arrepentirse. No tenía respuestas para Sora, no del tipo de respuestas que otros están dispuestos a escuchar. Avisó a los médicos de que había despertado y salió por una de las puertas principales, incrementando la velocidad de sus piernas hasta que no le quedó más remedio que reducirla.

Su móvil almacenaba seis llamadas perdidas e iba a por la séptima. Yamato pensó que ese tipo de melodías deberían estar prohibidas, pensó también que vivía una época en la que uno parecía poco menos que un ogro por el simple hecho de no contestar cuando no le apetecía. Maldiciendo esa esclavitud y tratando de pasar desapercibido, tiró el objeto a un contenedor.

Quería romper todos los cristales que veía, esperó con gesto malhumorado a que alguien le insultase y así tener una excusa para iniciar una pelea, pero ni una de las miles de personas con las que se cruzó parecía compartir sus ganas. Pensó que estaría bien saber con quién había sido infiel Sora, para dar y recibir golpes hasta que ya no recordara ni su propio nombre.

Tener un nombre no daba más que problemas.

Pero, desaparecer, huir del pasado, de todo lo que conllevaba atarse a un nombre, no era tan difícil. Él tenía un plan.

Pensó en coger un coche, quemar toda su documentación, ir hasta la otra punta del país y estrellarse. Perder la memoria y elegir un nombre nuevo. Sin restricciones. Descubrir lo que le gustaba y lo que no, podía sorprenderse a sí mismo al ver que odiaba la música ¡Y toda una vida creyendo que la amaba! ¿Por qué no? Ese pensamiento seguía sin parecerle tan estúpido como el discurso de Sora.

Quería destruir algo que le recordase la fragilidad de las cosas bellas. Quería perder el control, comprobar los huecos por los que el caos se cuela al igual que las termitas acaban con la madera.

Quería saber que no lo había hecho tan mal. No. Se prometió a sí mismo no culparse por las decisiones que tomase otra persona. Nunca iba a saber hasta qué punto le había influido la presión de su carrera, su historia familiar, sus recuerdos idealizados: él no tenía la culpa de que la hierba lejana siempre parezca verde.

Abrió la puerta de su casa deseando no salir hasta que lo hiciera la luna, siempre se había sentido mejor en la oscuridad.

Cogió una botella de licor con la intención de echarse a dormir. Luego de dos tragos, entró como agua.

Tumbado sobre la cama, pensó que debería cambiar de casa, y cuando lo hiciera, pintaría las paredes de gris; Sora nunca hubiese estado de acuerdo en utilizar ese color.

Los pensamientos extraños comenzaron a aparecer. Había pedido perdón demasiadas veces, la había tratado demasiado bien: ese era el problema. La había tratado tan bien que ella había acabado por creer que lo hacía porque era demasiado para él. Sí, él no tenía la culpa, habían sido las paredes de esa casa, por atrapar las discusiones. Habían sido esas series de televisión con mujeres divorciadas. La vida en ciudad, porque todos los días uno se cruzaba con personas con vidas mejores, con personas que no tenían escrúpulos en señalarte tu infelicidad encubierta. Tantas cosas… y él ¡había dado tanto! ¿Dónde estaba su juventud?

Una vieja melodía retumbó en su cabeza, una de sus primeras canciones. La única que había escrito para ella, la única que le había convencido lo suficiente como para creer que estaba a la altura.

Se incorporó, abrió el armario y con torpeza retiró la ropa del último cajón. Al fondo se encontraba su vieja harmónica.

Había perdido su toque, incluso ebrio era consciente de ello. No sonaba cómo antes y el alcohol no tenía nada que ver. Nadie lo sabía, estaba solo con ese temor, pero hacía años que el calibre se había perdido. Y con ello, una parte de él no había podido crecer, tan solo pudrirse. Atraparse en melodías distorsionadas.

Tiró el instrumento con fuerza al suelo, y se apretó los ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas. No era porque sonase peor que nunca, no. Por muy mal que sonase, seguía siendo una canción de amor.

**No sé si pedir perdón por este capítulo o no. Quería dedicarle unos párrafos a Yamato, porque para mí todos los personajes de esta historia tienen mucho que decir a la pregunta que planteó Japific en el reto****_ ¿es posible huir del pasado?_**

**El problema es que no quería desviarme de la trama. De todos modos, el siguiente capítulo está muy avanzado y ya queda muy poco de fic, así que espero que me perdonéis tener en vilo algunos asuntos. Nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis. **


	11. Bajo presupuesto

**Estetoscopio**

**_Bajo presupuesto _**

―Un día más abrimos los informativos con la muerte de Mark Mühlenen. La policía sigue sin señalar un culpable directo; aunque tras descubrir su implicación en una red de prostitución todo apunta a que podría tener relación con…

―Joe ya no es noticia. Me alegra ver que la gente condena más la prostitución infantil. Qué mundo este ¿eh?

Sora inclinó la cabeza, se había estremecido de tal modo al escuchar el apellido de Mark tan mal pronunciado que ni siquiera sintió a Taichi entrar en la habitación.

―Mimi me pidió que me quedase. Al parecer necesitas que te vigilen.

Sora alzó las cejas sin poder encontrar las fuerzas para realizar otro gesto. Los médicos, tras ser incapaces de averiguar la causa de sus síntomas, le habían aconsejado permanecer en observación.

―No voy a ir a ningún lado ―dijo y se sintió como una niña castigada.

―Mejor ―opinó Taichi sin ninguna intención de comprobar sus palabras.

Sora le clavó la mirada esperando que sus ojos húmedos hablasen por ella. Taichi le contestó con silencio, por lo que revivió sus fuerzas y se lo preguntó.

―¿Qué tal está Joe?

Taichi contestó con premeditación.

―Está bien, sabe que tú pusiste la fianza y no puede venir por los malos recuerdos, el hospital. ―Aclaró su garganta y añadió―: ya sabes.

―No mientas.

―No miento ―aseguró. Podía convencer a cualquier juez, pero desde siempre algo le impedía mostrar sus habilidades a Sora y, al notar su cara enrojecer, supo que seguía siendo así.

Sora golpeó el colchón con la palma de la mano.

―Sé que hubiese venido. Quiero hablar con él.

―No puedes.

―Pues llévame a dónde esté ―pidió elevando la voz.

Taichi negó. Torció la cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba, sacó un papel y escribió en él.

"En menos de dos horas, si sabe lo que le conviene, debería estar cogiendo un autobús"

Sora lo leyó dos veces y una más, en la que intentó comprender lo que significaba esa letra de inclinación forzada.

―¿Ya? ¿Pero por qué ya?

Sora sabía que los juicios, incluso los más mediáticos, se arrastraban meses. De un modo egocéntrico, la única explicación que encontraba era que no quería encontrarse con ella.

―Tiene que ser ahora, no habrá mejor momento ―explicó Taichi exigiendo a su mandíbula la sonrisa.

Como si se tratase de un espejo, Sora torció sus comisuras. Trató de contenerlas para no llorar mientras, sin esperanzas, rogaba a su amigo.

―Pero… tengo que despedirme de él. No sabes todo lo que he pasado para poder reunir el dinero ―lamentó. Diez minutos que fueron a cambio de una vida que no sería. Y lo que más dolía era recordar perfectamente esos momentos no vividos.

―Lo sé ―contestó Taichi suavemente. A pesar de la determinación con la que Sora le había pedido arreglar su divorcio, pensaba que no era una decisión fácil, al menos no para la imagen que se había construido de su amiga.

―No, no lo sabes. Ni lo vas a saber. Solo valía la pena pero… pensé que teníamos tiempo.

Quiso taparse la boca, pero en lugar de eso volvió a disimular la sonrisa, pensando que ese gesto extraño interesaría a Taichi más que sus reveladoras palabras.

―Quería despedirme ―añadió con un hilo de voz.

Taichi accedió sin hacer preguntas, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Sora, pero incluso cuando hablaba a esa velocidad y con frases a medias, Taichi sentía que cualquier discurso de los suyos parecía una conferencia sobre los plátanos en comparación a ese tono de voz, por el que las verdades se trasladaban desde su corazón hasta el de todos aquellos que escuchaban.

De pronto, lamentó que su rol lo hubiese absorbido hasta el punto de solo poder envidiar las ventajas de ese don. No fue mucho tiempo, tan solo unos pocos segundos hasta que se dijo que, en el fondo, no había cambiado tanto. Y como era de esperar, dado que tenía esa extraña habilidad, se convenció a sí mismo de que era cierto. Absurdo preocuparse.

Los médicos examinaron a Sora por última vez. Tras determinar que todo era normal, se preparó para abandonar el hospital mientras Taichi firmaba unos papeles jurando acompañarla y llamar a emergencias si así se requería.

A pocos metros del hospital, Taichi recordó esos papeles firmados con rapidez. El hecho le incomodaba y estaba seguro de que esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con no haberse leído las cláusulas.

―No me quedo tranquilo ―le confesó―. Si cogemos un taxi…

Sora, con gafas oscuras y el pelo cubierto bajo un sombrero, agarró la mano de Taichi a modo de despedida y le prometió cuidarse. Taichi permaneció inmóvil en la acera segundos después de que el autobús urbano arrancase. Al percatarse de su inútil postura, comenzó a caminar sin un destino fijo. Seguía sintiendo su mano agarrada.

Cuarenta minutos después, Sora se bajaba en una estación concurrida en la que se cruzaban las líneas de trenes y subterráneos. Si Joe, como Taichi decía, sabía lo que era mejor para él, estaría en las salidas nacionales.

Dio vueltas sin éxito. Buscó entre las caras de la gente. Chocó con extraños demasiado apresurados como para poder oír sus disculpas. Cada cierto tiempo miraba el gran reloj colgado sobre sus cabezas y se quedaba absorta con el movimiento del segundero. Se imaginaba el sonido y la golpeaba como un látigo.

Vio algunas parejas despedirse, llegó a sentir sus penas, se empezaban a echar de menos mucho antes de decir adiós. Pensó que ella y Joe serían pronto una de esas parejas. O que nunca habían dejado de serlo.

―Me volveré loca solo de pensar lo feliz que iba a ser.

Sus ojos se empañaron. Joe subiría a un autobús y con él se irían sus sueños. Ya no iba a regresar al que había sido su hogar, ya no quedaba nada de eso. Tendría que ir hasta Taichi y pedirle que le dejase quedarse en su despacho hasta que se le ocurriera qué hacer con su vida. Cuando la justicia llegase hasta ella, le confesaría todo y no tendría más remedio que ayudarla. Por los viejos tiempos, por lo amigos que juramos ser.

Un autobús, Casablanca con bajo presupuesto. Así era la película de su vida.

Pasaron dos horas y con ellas, llegó a la conclusión de que su película era tan pobre que ni siquiera habría despedida. Se tendrían que despedir cada uno en su imaginación. En la de ella estarían en un helicóptero, un día después de resumir los besos perdidos en una noche. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, porque habían sido demasiados besos. Sería una noche dolorosa, tendría que esconder el reloj para dejar de oír esos golpes, pero entonces escucharía su propia respiración, quemándola, envejeciendo, desesperándose a medida que la luz entrase por la ventana.

Se preguntó cómo elegiría despedirse Joe.

Recordó la melodía de la película. Decía, "no podemos decir adiós a lo que nunca ocurrió, podemos soñar, soñar que pasó, y así poder reír, ser feliz". Sora estaba segura de que quería decir exactamente eso, pero al momento cambió de idea. No sabía si se estaba inventando la letra. Es más, dudaba que tuviera alguna.

Cesó la música y su letra dudosa. Volvieron los latigazos, la sangre concentrada en su cabeza, la gente extraña a quienes no importaba nada, la calavera burlándose de ella.

¡Huir! Esa sí que era una solución. Buscar algún lugar dónde nadie hiciese preguntas, dónde los días no pasaran sino que simplemente a veces viese las estrellas y otras veces se maravillase con el azul del cielo. Había escuchado que en otros países el cielo era más bonito. Y entre risas, recordaba contestar: "eso es porque está lejos".

Una llamada acabó con su sonrisa boba al recordarlo. Y unas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad:

―Estaba preocupado ―le dijo Taichi con voz pausada.

―Perdón.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí. Sigo esperando. No le he visto.

―Quizás sea tarde.

Sora le dijo que sí, que era lo más probable. Era tarde y estar en un lugar donde la gente tenía prisa, un lugar de despedidas y de huidas, no ayudaba en absoluto a pensar otra cosa.

Se alejó caminando, con esas tres palabras haciéndole más daño con cada latigazo del segundero. Ni siquiera notó cómo se chocaban con ella.

―Lo siento.

Sora giró la cabeza, se había convertido en una rareza que alguien se disculpase en esa situación. La gente necesitaba ahorrar tiempo y estaba demasiado enfadada como para ser amable con desconocidos. El portador de esos modales todavía la extrañó más.

Se quitó las gafas para asegurarse. No podía ser que aquel hombre con el pelo rapado a los lados, cresta rubia y pantalones militares fuese Joe.

―¿Joe?

No contestó. Sora se acercó con miedo, creyendo que su obsesión la llevaba a reproducir el rostro de Joe en extraños.

―¿Eres tú?

Miró a los lados antes de contestar.

―Se supone que así pasaría desapercibido.

Sora soltó una risa que bien podía confundirse con una leve tos.

―Cosa de Taichi. Esto es ridículo. Es descabellado, absurdo.

―No tanto.

―Me alegro de verte.

El segundero se paró en las 12. Un golpe fuerte que la empujó hacia su cuerpo.

Le besó en la mejilla, poco antes de la mitad de la línea hasta la oreja, se detuvo durante un segundo después respirando cerca de su piel. Le dio un segundo beso, aferrándose a su espalda. Joe, con una clara intención de escapar, giró su cabeza. A pesar del intento, sus labios conocían el camino y se juntaron. Se había imaginado ese beso antes, se lo imaginaba amargo, pero como un beso de inicio, nunca pensó que tuviera sabor a despedida.

Le pidió un último café, un sabor muy apropiado.

Parecía extraño hablar fuera de unos muros, parecía que hubiesen pasado una vida entera viéndose en la cárcel. Pronto la situación se tornó familiar y lo lograron, el café se convirtió en una copa de vino. Olvidó las mechas. Las risas no podían disimularse, las penas no se escondieron. Estaban allí, eran parte de ellos, de ningún modo un obstáculo, algo que esconder o lamentar. Daba igual, podían haber pasado años en la misma mesa mirándose a los ojos, cambiando de tema de conversación aleatoriamente, podían si de vez en cuando no ignorasen la realidad.

Joe iba a abandonar el país. Un grupo de justicieros –así se llamaban- le ayudarían. No creían en su muerte, ni siquiera en su condena. Juntaban firmas para que se cambiasen las leyes, pero eran conscientes de que para Joe era demasiado tarde. Lo habían convertido en una especie de ídolo.

Subiría a un autobús, luego a un camión, luego un barco. No sabía su siguiente parada.

―No suena tan mal. No tan mal como la pena de muerte.

Sora le acarició el meñique. No podía evitar imaginárselo desnutrido. Perseguido por las autoridades. Muerto en un tiroteo.

O en ir con él. Estar ocultos en alguna montaña, correría el rumor de que por Rusia o Canadá. Podrían pasar algunos años así. Sentirse llenos de vida, tener conversaciones en las que se olvidara del ritmo del reloj. Abrazarse antes de dormir, con miedo a entrar en una fase del sueño en la que dejase de ser consciente de que estaba a su lado.

¿Pero cuánto duraría esa sensación? ¿Iba a desaparecer? ¿Iba a estar bien si nada cambiaba?

¿Cuánto iba a tardar en echar de menos otra vida?

Podían dedicarse a recorrer el mundo, porque por un tiempo eso les procuraría una emoción distinta, ayudándoles a ignorar lo que ya sabían. Lo harían hasta que llegase el día que necesitasen anclarse en un lugar para siempre, un sitio al que querer volver.

Y la vida iba a continuar de ese modo, aunque no tuviese ningún sentido.

Aun así, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, no quería otra cosa diferente.

―Llévame contigo ―pidió al percatarse de que llevaba un tiempo sin decir nada.

―Pero ―comenzó a decir Joe. Sora no escuchó nada más allá del "pero". Algo de una familia.

Entonces Sora cayó en la cuenta. Él no era el único que estaba huyendo de la justicia. No tenía muchas más opciones.

―Voy a tener problemas, más de los que crees.

―¿Piensas tomar todas tus decisiones con miedo? ―preguntó Joe sin ocultar su resentimiento.

Sora se mordió el labio.

―No se trata de tener miedo. Hay cosas que no te he contado, Joe. Muchas cosas que no contaré a nadie.

Acabó su café. Lo apoyó en el plato haciendo ruido.

―Y sé que en eso estamos empatados.

Joe asintió. Él sabía que ella le entendía y creía hacer lo mismo. Se levantaron sin decirse nada, como si ya hubiesen dicho demasiado.

**Este capítulo no me convencía y he tardado mucho por eso mismo. En principio quería que fuese más romántico y algo más dramático, pero no me salió. A veces pasa.**

**Quedan dos capítulos y son muy breves, pronto estarán subidos.**

**No sé muy bien qué opinión tener, pero supongo que ya está hecho y sea cual sea el error lo veré más adelante.**


	12. Fue la oscuridad

**Estetoscopio**

_**Fue la oscuridad**_

Abandonaron la vida que conocían con la promesa muda de no ser demasiado tarde.

Desaparecieron y sus nombres pasaron a formar parte de una extraña comunidad. Encerrados en un cajón, sin ninguna luz. Unos expedientes ordenados alfabéticamente apilados con aquellos que un día huyeron, murieron y nunca se pudo demostrar, o perdieron la memoria y estaban en la otra punta del país descubriendo si odiaban la música. Lo único que se tenían al respecto eran teorías.

El investigador Ichijouji guardaba una copia en su propio despacho a la que había ido añadiendo diferentes recortes de prensa y anotaciones propias que nadie más quiso tener en cuenta.

Ichijouji sabía que parte del problema era haber investigado esos tres casos por separado. Aun así, sabía que faltaba algo esencial para resolverlo. Algo que estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que era incapaz de verlo.

Repasó los acontecimientos una vez más.

·12 de Octubre. Detención de Joe Kido

·17 de Octubre. Mühlenen anuncia la futura compra de la firma Takenouchi.

·18 de Octubre. Libertad bajo fianza para Joe Kido.

·20 de Octubre. Hallan el cadáver de Mark Mühlenen.

·22 de Octubre. Fuga de Joe Kido

·24 de Octubre. Denuncian la desaparición de Sora Takenouchi. La policía se queda así sin uno de sus principales testimonios del caso Mühlenen.

La desaparición de dos amigos de la infancia casi al mismo tiempo, tenía que tener alguna relación. Él lo sabía ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que no fuera así?

Ken solía recurrir a ese caso en sus noches de insomnio. Lo pensaba a oscuras, siempre a oscuras, dando pasos lentos en su despacho.

Releía la declaración de Taichi en la que aseguraba haber estado con Sora a la hora que la autopsia determinaba la muerte de Mühlenen. Recordaba haberle enseñado el vídeo de la mujer que suponían la acompañante de Mühlenen saliendo del motel.

―Dime la verdad, ¿no te recuerda a alguien? ―Taichi negó― ¿Y si le coloreamos el pelo? ―le preguntaron comparando la imagen del vídeo con una fotografía de Sora.

Taichi sonrió como si fuera demasiado mayor para esa clase de juegos.

―Si le coloreas el pelo no se puede negar el parecido. Pero Ken, tú sabes tan bien como yo que no se puede condenar a nadie por un parecido. Este vídeo no tiene la calidad suficiente y yo estoy completamente seguro de haber estado con Sora ese día ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estaba tan feliz de haber roto su matrimonio… pocas veces la había visto tan feliz.

Ken obvió el tono familiar que Taichi usaba y siguió hablando con frialdad.

―Sabes, tengo la sensación de que no me estás diciendo la verdad.

Taichi rio.

―No se puede condenar a nadie por una sensación, y eso también lo sabes. Si no tienes más preguntas tengo cosas que hacer.

De forma extraoficial, con unos tragos por medio, Taichi le había confesado que se sentía culpable de la desaparición de Sora.

―Entiéndelo. Sora creía que iba a romper mi matrimonio para irme con ella, no fui capaz y eso la enloqueció hasta acabar en el hospital con un cuadro de ansiedad. Hasta pienso que fue un intento de llamar mi atención.

Ken reflexionó sobre esa revelación. Aquello despertaba nuevas incógnitas.

―¿Y la última llamada telefónica?

―Me dijo que se iría, que quería matarse y pensé que era mejor no hacerle caso. Es terrible ver hasta qué punto una persona puede deteriorarse ―dijo Tacihi hundiendo los ojos en el whisky.

―Sabes que no me creo esa historia.

―Lo sé, prefieres creer que mató a un hombre para pagar una fianza y huir con el amor de su vida, con el que hacía años que no mantenía contacto y estaba pendiente de asesinato. Lo que sin duda la volvió a enamorar―ironizó levantando el vaso―. Ken, te estás dejando nublar por una obsesión con la estadística. Todos saben lo que yo sentí hacia Sora, todos saben que su matrimonio iba mal ¿por qué no pensar que su desgracia fue su elección?

No había podido darle respuestas. Quizás era que la versión de Taichi encajaba demasiado bien, tan bien que parecía planeada.

Guardaba un documento con un cuarto nombre. La confesión firmada de una prostituta que murió de enfermedad tres meses después. Pero tampoco le había valido esa prueba, mucho menos tras descubrir el gran ingreso realizado a sus hijos desde el anonimato.

Tampoco había creído a los hijos de Sora cuando aseguraron que su madre no había dejado ninguna vía de comunicación. No, porque no paraba de pensar en sus propios hijos y en cómo se sentirían pensando que su madre podría no volver nunca.

Ni había conseguido localizar el dinero que Sora ganó con la venta de su empresa.

Llegado a este punto, entendía cuando sus compañeros decían que no estaba siendo riguroso con el caso y por qué su superior le había retirado del mismo.

Implicación emocional. Las palabras le seguían revolviendo el estómago.

Al mismo tiempo no paraba de preguntarse ¿y qué sentido tiene? ¿Por qué creer que Sora había asesinado a un hombre? ¿Por qué creer que Taichi se ponía en peligro encubriéndola?

Y cuando se hacía esa pregunta, recordaba otra vez lo mucho que le había sorprendido la detención de Joe. Cada día de su madurez se lo había enseñado: nada tenía sentido, y la vida menos aún.

Así que, ¿por qué le costaba tanto creer en las coincidencias? ¿Por qué no creer, al igual que el resto de policías, que no había ninguna relación entre los dos casos?

―¡Ken! ―llamó Miyako―. Llevamos esperándote veinte minutos.

Ken salió de su ensimismamiento y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Se había olvidado por completo de que tenían visita.

―Lo siento, estaba dándole vueltas a un caso.

―¿Otra vez? ―preguntó Mimi con un tono algo impertinente―. Todo el día trabajando, de verdad, no sé cómo lo aguantas ―dijo dirigiéndose a Miyako.

Koushiro mostró una sonrisa cómplice a Ken.

―Izzy también es así ―se quejó como si estuviesen solas―. Me consuela que viviendo juntos es más fácil verse. Eso sí, cuando llegue la niña tendrá que cambiar ¡Tres añitos! Qué ilusión… pero no pienso ocuparme yo sola. Ya lo creo que tendrá que cambiar.

Koushiro se frotó los ojos y le dio la razón algo cansado.

Miyako y Mimi comenzaron una conversación en la que ninguna voz se dejaba de oír sino que se solapaban una a otra, elevando el volumen cada vez que era necesario hacer un reproche o señalar que no solo estaba segura de lo que decía, estaba segurísima.

Koushiro era capaz de definir los temas sobre los que hablaban tan solo con sentir vibrar su voz. La maternidad, los nuevos gurús de la educación o lo bonito de la adopción se habían convertido en unos habituales en sus conversaciones. A él no le importaba demasiado. Mimi era feliz pensando en tener otra oportunidad y él de algún modo, lo era por hacer lo que sus padres adoptivos habían hecho por él.

Dejando de intentar seguir la conversación de las mujeres, desvió su atención hacia el detective.

―¿Es el mismo caso? ―preguntó dos veces.

Ken asintió, disculpándose por no haber prestado atención la primera vez.

―Sé que estoy cerca. Solo tengo que diferenciar lo que es falso y lo que no. Sé que la respuesta está en una habitación oscura y yo estoy en ella, más cerca de lo que jamás veré.

Koushiro sabía que estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que creía. De hecho, estaba sentado a pocos centímetros. Él tenía lo que le faltaba. La botella que encontró en el bolso de Sora con aquella sustancia culpable de la muerte del alemán, el dinero que mantenía en secreto para financiar sus investigaciones privadas. Hasta conocía por qué Sora había ayudado al médico. Lo conocía mejor de lo que quería.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo o dónde estarían sus amigos. Cuando le daba un beso a Mimi, poco antes de quedarse dormido y con la sensación de que cualquier dolor desaparecería mientras cuidaba sus sueños, sabía que en cualquier lugar estarían bien.

Un lugar seguro que sería una injusticia destruir. Podía ser, como tantas veces se decía, que la vida de dos personas no importase nada, pero aun con todo, solo quedaba una respuesta posible.

―Ya sabes lo que pienso. Necesitas descansar.


	13. Piensa en volar

**Estetoscopio**

_**Piensa en volar**_

Yamato caminaba despacio y mostraba su cara al viento. Hacía mucho viento. Parecía fácil volar. Lo sería si de verdad estuviera solo.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? No los contaba, nunca hablaba de ello.

Su parte mueca le decía que no era demasiado tarde. Le decía que siguiera esperando.

Entró en un local y pidió la primera marca de alcohol que alcanzó a leer. Se imaginó teniendo una conversación cordial con el camarero. Le decía que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto por ahí, le preguntaba por su familia. Y todo estaba bien, era tan perfecto que no podía disimular su orgullo. Qué vida se había perdido.

―Pensaba que ya no bebías.

Yamato giró la cabeza y saludó sin sorprenderse. Deseó que fuera su imaginación para poder decirle que estaba haciendo una excepción.

―A veces. No me mires así, no soy el único que lo hace.

―¿Sabes qué hora es? ―Yamato asintió. Era una hora que no le gustaba.

―Hoy es un día de celebración ―explicó Yamato tranquilo―. Mi hija acaba de graduarse.

Dio un último trago y recapacitó ¿Por qué se estaba defendiendo cuando era la única víctima allí?

―Esperaba verla pero no apareció ―confesó Yamato, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido y desesperado que sonaba.

Taichi pidió para los dos.

―Esta y nos vamos. Yo también estoy de celebración. Definitivamente nos divorciamos. Piénsalo, será genial ¿cuándo hemos estado los dos solteros? Serán nuestros nuevos veinte, y con dinero.

Yamato sonrió. A los veinte Sora estaba y era perfecto. Como lo son las ilusiones.

―No suena mal. ―Juntó los dientes. Solo pensaba en dos palabras. Por qué. Necesitaba escucharlo, pero no estaba preparado. Por qué mintió, por qué le estaba acompañando, por qué la dejó marchar. Por qué seguía siendo su amigo.

―Nunca la toqué.

―Lo sé ―balbuceó Yamato.

Taichi apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y caminaron el tiempo suficiente para dejar de notar el alcohol. Empezó un monólogo de esos que le salían naturales y de los que esperaba una conclusión memorable y espontánea. La conclusión no llegó, se sentía demasiado mareado como para ello, pero cuando Yamato entró en su casa estaba convencido de dos cosas. Una, Sora le había hecho un favor marchándose. Y dos, tenía a su familia, más que nunca la tenía.

Recordarla en la graduación había sido un error. Una trampa de la química. Aunque lo disimulase, seguía siendo un sentimental.

Escuchó el arrítmico sonido de los tacones de su hija. No estaba acostumbrada a ellos. La llamó, extrañándose de que ya estuviese en casa.

―Deberías estar divirtiéndote con tus compañeros ―le dijo mientras ella se lanzaba a abrazarle. Se le había olvidado hacerlo antes.

―Ahora voy. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya está.

Volvió a su cuarto, ocultó una hoja arrugada entre sus cuadernos con miedo a perderla, se despidió de su padre y salió; mientras le esperaba para abrazarle había conseguido memorizarse las palabras del papel.

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber contactado contigo durante meses. Espero no preocuparte demasiado, traté de buscarte tras el cierre del foro. Debimos ponernos unos pseudónimos menos corrientes. Así que decidí hacerte llegar esto con ayuda de otra persona. Llámame tradicional._

_Leí la entrevista que le hicieron a tu padre, me alegré mucho, nunca esperé que retomase la música. Ya tenía olvidado su talento. Y cómo hablaba de vosotros… Siento que al haberme ido también te he devuelto a un padre. Sí, de algún modo siempre creí que yo era la culpable. Estabais más apegados a mí, no hay duda, notabais mi distancia y os distanciasteis por eso. Siempre lo creí._

_También he visto tu nombre en la lista de acceso a la universidad. Qué raro se me hace no poder abrazarte ahora pero ¡Enhorabuena! Medicina, estoy muy feliz, seguro que te va a ir muy bien._

_Me siento muy feliz. Mi mayor preocupación todo este tiempo ha sido que os afectase mi ausencia. Te pido perdón por no explicarte todavía el porqué de mis decisiones. Solo te puedo decir que a veces es mejor no saber nada. _

_De todos modos, eres tan lista, captas todo a la primera, cuando eras pequeña parecía que tú me conocías mejor a mí que yo a ti. Es la primera vez que te lo cuento, pero así es, cuando yo estaba triste tú apenas te movías. Te lo prometo. Yo podía estar sonriendo, intentando jugar, forzando la risa y tú me dabas la mano mientras me decías que todo iba a estar bien. Tan tierna… y sobre todo, tan lista._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste con cuántos hombres estuve y me dijiste que no te lo creías?_

_Tenías razón, hubo algunos. Antes y después. Realmente no importa el contexto, lo que aprendí de ello o cómo me traté de justificar por años. No importa nada de eso. No vale fingir. Lo hice porque quise, da igual si conseguí algo, satisfacerme, consolarme, eso es lo de menos. Lo único importante es que mentí y al construir mi vida rodeándome de las personas a las que mentí de pronto construí dos partes._

_Me preguntabas mucho por amor, como si yo tuviese algún tipo de autoridad sobre ello. El amor es difícil de definir. Yo creo que el amor es amplio, ya sea cariño, pasión, complicidad, de pareja, de amantes o algo más familiar, duradero o breve. Es algo que cambia con el tiempo y cada día sorprende con nuevas facetas._

_Quién sabe, tú formarás tu propia opinión, no tienes por qué escucharme._

_Tu madre no es perfecta, ya lo habrás notado. No sé muy bien qué tipo de madre soy. Una que piensa en sus hijos, eso lo sé. Una que trató de darles lo que creyó una infancia modelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada._

_En lugar de pensar lo que quise hacer como madre, debí pensar en lo que queríais como hijos. Supongo que es ver felices a sus padres._

_Y tú, eres tan lista, tan todo, ni creo que sea necesario explicarlo._

_No suelo hablar de mi infancia, no me gusta. La abuela tuvo una vida infeliz, más, mucho más de lo que llegó admitir alguna vez. Y qué, igualmente yo lo sabía. Y siempre relacioné su infelicidad con su separación ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fue capaz de olvidar a mi padre o fue la culpa que la consumió? ¿Por qué sentir que hemos fracasado solo por no ajustarnos a un ideal absurdo?_

_En lo que ella tenía razón, y me ha costado dársela, es en ese consejo que tanto he recordado. Alguien me lo traía una y otra vez para a ver si me daba cuenta de lo que quería decir: Libérate de mí, de la vida que te di._

_Suena terrible. Y qué razón lleva._

_Ahora yo te lo pido a ti. Si hay algo, por muy pequeño que sea, de tu infancia, papá, tu relación conmigo, mi huida, cualquier cosa que te corte las alas… libérate de ello. Tú eres mucho más que cualquier mal recuerdo. No me gustaría que pagases por mis equivocaciones, no, porque quiero que, si te equivocas, sea con un criterio ajeno a las tonterías que yo he hecho. Lo siento si me repito, pero quiero que seas feliz, como sea. Nunca es tarde, y para ti aún es demasiado pronto._

**Final de esta historia que me ha traído... sobre todo sorpresa. La verdad es que no me esperaba que le interesase a alguien aparte de Japific, y mi segunda sorpresa ha sido explorar algunas emociones nuevas para mí mientras escribía. **

**Como siempre ojalá os haya entretenido y emocionado, que el final os parezca aceptable… Mis otras alternativas eran básicamente tragedia, Yamato encontrándose con ellos antes de huir, Joe y Sora siendo detenidos, Joe aceptando su destino, y un día simplemente escribí la carta y me gustó como final.**

**Sobre la botella y lo que mató a Mark: Hay una sustancia que tiene efectos similares al éxtasis líquido y según la dosis es mortal. También es difícil detectarla si pasa cierto tiempo por lo que la usan mucho en las series para casos de asesinatos (me ponen cinco veces el mismo capítulo y me lo sigo viendo) ¿El problema? No me acuerdo de cómo se llama, perdón por eso.**

**No sé si dejo algo suelto por ahí, espero que no, en cualquier caso responderé por review.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias!**


End file.
